The Great SayiaScout!
by Odeeyou
Summary: Chapter 14 is up! The Great Sayiaman discovers that fighting crime in a new city is about to get alot more interesting with other superhero's around.
1. Default Chapter

I should say that I own neither Dragon Ball Z nor Sailor Moon, nor do I own any of the character to appear in the story. Rich, conglomerate, Japanese artists do though. Who ever they may be. Wish I were them. Just know that I own none of the characters in this story. Except for the ones I made up. But I don't dwell on them. I mean, you read it because your interested in the main character, right? But I'm blabbering. READ ON!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan grumbled in complete and utter misery. Why? Why do super hero's always get the short end of the stick? He asked himself repeatedly. He'd missed so many days of school fighting crime and saving the world, that he'd been transferred into a different school! And his mother had agreed to it! Now he would have to get used to going to a new school all over again, make friends all over again, and get used to fighting crime in a new city! To top it all off, Videl thinks this was all his idea, and now she isn't speaking to him! Could life get any worse?  
  
"Its not fair!" He yelled off the top of his lungs. He lay back onto his Nimbus cloud gloomily which was currently speeding toward the city he would be going to school at. Looking down, he could see the city was only a few miles away now. At Nimbus speed, the trip was two hours. Who knew how much longer it would have taken by car. Its not all bad. he decided to himself. His mother allowed him to get temporary residence in the city. So he got to be away from his nagging mother. Insisting that he study his life away.  
  
He sighed heavily as the cloud began to descend towards his new city home. Feeling too gloomy to think strait, he hopped off his cloud a hundred feet from the ground and landed on in the street as soft as a feather. He noticed the disbelieving looks of the people walking past him. All they saw was what looked like a leap off a twenty- story building to a soft feet first landing on the ground! He bid them all a good morning and began jogging quickly to the school so as to avoid being stared at. Heh! Forgot where I was!  
  
Rounding a corner, he found himself knocked over and trampled over by a herd of screaming, stampeding people. Was he that popular that people rushed toward him at his very sight? He stood up and thought of that for a moment. No. That was ridiculous. He had not even started school yet. Then he felt it. A strong kie, but this one was different. It didn't feel like the ones he felt from his friends. It didn't feel so strong as it did.evil. He began running toward it. Pressing the button on his wristwatch, he adorned his Sayiaman outfit.  
  
Gohan noticed quickly the strewn about bodies of people all over the street. People, men, woman, and children lay still. Weather dead or unconscious he wasn't sure. His anger began to build up. Such reckless carnage and death. He clenched his fist, remembering how he felt when he lost his dad to Cell. He fought to regain his composure. "Losing your head won't bring these people back." He tried to calm himself down. Taking to the air, he went in search of the monster responsible for this atrocity.  
  
Sayiaman didn't have to look far. Following the trail of dead bodies, he found them. Or he should say, "it" It was a darkly garbed figure with glowing red slits for eyes hidden underneath a hood. Tentacles protruded from where its hands should be, gasping people in them.  
  
He watched, horrified, as the tentacles absorbed something from their victims. The people glowed faintly before it threw them to the ground. Was it.the people's.energy?  
  
His anger growing, he flew down to confront the monster as it finished with its last victims. The monster was a little startled to see a person standing where a few seconds ago stood nothing. A very oddly dressed person at that.  
  
"Normally, I would ask for your surrender, and tell you to turn yourself in. But I wont forgive you for this." He spoke softly.  
  
"Who are you?" The monster asked with a raspy voice.  
  
"I am the Great Sayiaman! Defender of Justice! Keeper of peace! Watcher of-" he paused in mid-sentence of his speech as he say the look on the monsters face.  
  
" *** "  
  
"You know! The Great Sayiaman!" He began flapping his arms about, posing, and doing all his ultra-cool moves that he came up with himself.  
  
"So what are you? A Sailor Scout?" The monster pointed a tentacle at him. Remembering all the swishing of the arms from that 'Sailor Moon.'  
  
"Sailor?" Gohan was getting confused. "No, I told you, I'm the." he sighed. "I guess I'll have to give the whole introduction speech." He cleared his voice, about to begin, when he was suddenly grappled by several long tentacles.  
  
He felt dizzy, disoriented. He could feel his energy being drained from him. He fought to keep consciousness.  
  
Bourkan watched in shock and amazement at the scean below. He stood on the rooftop of a building, watching with the up most curiosity at the happenings taking place. The monster sent by King Mogroth, (of the Nega- verse) had its tentacles wrapped around a man and was currently draining his energy. But the man was still alive and conscious.  
  
"Impossible." He said to himself. "Any normal man would have had his energy drained in a matter seconds." Not even the Sailor Scouts had that much physical energy. Yet this man still struggled relentlessly. "What is he?"  
  
Gohan was a patient person, but enough was enough. Letting out a burst of energy, he ripped through the tentacles of the monster and sent it flaying with a crash through the wall of a building.  
  
The monster pulled itself up from the rubble and glared at a few frightened people inside the building. He might be able to escape with a few hostages. It made its way to a small group of people huddled in the corner of the room. It picked up a small girl. The parents of the small girl screamed in fright for their daughter. No sooner than he had picked up the girl, almost as if he had materialized before his eyes, stood the Great Sayiaman, holding tightly in his fist the tentacles on the monster that held the girl. The girl dropped from its tentacles and ran to her parents in the corner.  
  
Gohan smiled over at her. Turning his head back to the creature, his smile disappeared. The monsters eyes grew wide with fear of what it knew would happen next. Another crash sounded the air as the monster was thrown through yet another wall, back to the outside. He tried to get up to flee, only to find the caped figure already standing over him. A glowing ball of light sat in hand pointed at the monster. Before the monster could react, the light flashed. All that was left of the monster was a pile of smoldering ashes.  
  
Gohan watched the unconscious people on the street begin to wake up. They began to retreat from the area.  
  
"King Mogroth will not be pleased with the outcome of this situation. Still.quite an interesting turn of events." Bourkan watched the situation draw to a close and vanished from the rooftop.  
  
Gohan nodded in his own satisfaction of the situation. Needing to get to school, he paused in mid-leap as a loud and powerful female voice pierced the silence.  
  
"Hold it right there! Nega-verse trash!" Sailor Moon landed in the street and pointed a finger at him.  
  
Figuring that it was probably just another fan wishing to talk to him and thank for him for his heroism, Gohan decided that it couldn't hurt to give a small introduction speech of himself.  
  
They both began at the same time.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
"-Great Sayiaman!"  
  
"-right wrongs."  
  
"defender of justice!"  
  
"-triumph over evil!"  
  
"-guardian of the city."  
  
"I will punish you!"  
"-watcher of.wait.punish me?! What did I do?" Gohan stopped posing and pointed a finger at himself, a little confused as to what was going on.  
  
"Ha! Thought you could get away with this did you? Thought you could get away with hurting all these people?"  
  
Gohan was about to protest this when he got a good look at the girl he was talking to. Perhaps a year younger than himself. Blonde hair, excessively long ponytails. Cute, but that skirt! His face turned red. "You actually go out in public wearing that? Why wear it at all? It hardly hides anything." He slapped a hand over his mouth. He couldn't help but speak the truth.  
  
Serena was about to argue that point when she got a good look at the guy she was talking to. Wearing the weirdest green outfit she'd ever seen! Kinda cure from what she could tell. What was he wearing on his head? A dog bowl? Was the Nega-verse that desperate? "I don't think I need fashion tips from you."  
  
"WHAT!?" Gohan was flabbergasted. "I'm fashionable! Just look at my outfit!" he smiled and posed.  
  
Luna walked up behind Serena. Also a little confused as to just what the heck was going on. "Um, Sailor Moon, I don't think he's from the Nega-"  
  
"No time Luna!" Sailor Moon cut her off. She was still a little ticked off about the whole comment about her skirt. "Moon.Tiara.MAGIC!" She threw the glowing tiara at the caped figure.  
  
"Huh? AAHHKK!" Gohan leapt away just in time from being hit by the glowing Frisbee, but not fast enough as the tiara burnt a hole though his cape. "My cape! Look what you did to my cape! I just finished fixing it too! Aww man!"  
  
Sailor Moon was in a state of shock. Weather from his out-bursts over his cape, or because she so clearly missed her target, she wasn't sure. She had never seen anyone move that fast before.  
  
The little girl from earlier walked up to him and tugged at his pant let.  
  
"Yes?" He spoke politely down to her.  
  
"Thank you for saving us, Mr. Sayiaman" She hugged his leg and ran back off to her parents.  
  
"You.saved.?" Sailor Moon was now not only in shock, but embarrassment as well.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Miss Moon!" He smiled at her before flying off into the sky.  
  
Sailor Moon stood in the middle of the street for many long moments. Still at a loss for words. Confusing was no longer the right word for the situation. Now, it was just getting weird. 


	2. Something Familiar About You

I Own Nothing. Do you understand me? Nothing. NOTHING! (Slaps myself) ahem. Now, where was I? Oh yes.NOTHING! Not Dragon Ball Z, not Sailor Moon, nor any of the characters in the story except for the ones I made up. And if you have ever watched any of the cartoons, you will know which ones they are.  
  
Also, let me say that I am a compulsive writer. Meaning I pick up a piece of paper and simply start writing without any idea what-so-ever as to what is going to happen next in the story. This does not mean that I will not finish the story. But I am open to any ideas or suggestions to keep the story going. It wont take me long to get stuck. So e-mail me at manofvertue@yahoo.com or review and give your opinions and I'll see what I can do. Enjoy the second chapter!  
  
Amy listened to Serena as they walked to school later that morning, just now learning of her strange encounter with the caped crusader. Only half listening, as she was busy typing away in her small pocket computer. (Of which she is always on.) "So any idea of who this guy is?" She didn't take her eyes off the computer but simply stated.  
  
(Writers Note) Have you ever noticed how Amy is always on that pocket computer thingy? Yet you never know just what exactly she is doing on it? Makes you wonder if she has got an encyclopedia in there or something. Yet she never fails to find an answer or solution with it. Just wait and see!  
  
"Nope. All I know is that he called himself the Great Surgeon Man or something like that." Serena wasn't paying much attention either. She was busy dreading the upcoming test in class that day.  
  
"You mean, The Great Sayiaman?" she actually stopped typing for a minute and looked over at her friend with curiosity.  
  
She stopped walking to listen to her friend. "Yeah, that was it." She struggled to remember. "Why? What do you know about him?"  
  
Any started typing on her computer again. "He's a crime fighter over in Southwest city. Really strong too, or so I heard."  
  
(Writers note) See! What did I tell you? Makes you wonder, is she really as smart as she lets on? Or is it all really just the computer? Find out next time, On Dragon Sailor Z! No just kidding! I always wanted to say that! Don't bash me for it!  
  
Serena reflected on this for a minute. "He must be, if he took on a Nega-verse creep single handedly. You know how strong they've been getting lately." She wondered just who he was. What he looked like under the helmet. I wonder if he's cute? What is it with my infatuation of guys and masks?  
  
She lost balance and fell over, as she was suddenly startled out of her Riviera.  
  
"Serena!" Molly called over to her friend and ran to catch up with her "Did you hear the News?"  
  
"News?" she asked questioningly. It seemed she was kept in the dark about everything that was going on recently. Or was that constantly?  
  
"There's a new guy that's going to be in our class!" Molly said excitedly. "And I hear that he's really smart."  
  
"Like how smart?" she wasn't getting a great feeling about this.  
  
"Genius! Complete Genius!" Melvin appeared out of no-where and pronounced his opinion. Obviously the most excited of them all.  
  
"Ew. why don't I think this is such a good thing." Serena suddenly had a vision of a Melvin look alike running around the school and following her like the last one had. She shuttered inwardly.  
  
"Well, lets go meet this Genius!" Amy grabbed a hold of her hand and began pulling her in the direction of the school.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena sat at her desk, trying to catch all the gossip that was floating about the room. Amy was paying no attention at all, too busy with her nose in a book. Molly sat next to her, relaying everything she had heard about the guy. Melvin sat happily in his desk, awaiting a discussion with another genius, such as himself.  
  
"I heard he's really smart!"  
  
"I heard he fought in the strongest under the heavens martial arts tournament!"  
  
"I heard that he's really cute!"  
  
"Cute huh?" she remarked that last one skeptically. She didn't think anything could ever come close to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Class." the teacher walked into the room and tried to quiet down the students, without success. "Class." she was starting to get irritated. "CLASS!" she yelled off the top of her lungs. The students promptly shut up. Outside the door was heard a distinct "yelp" as Gohan was also startled at the teachers out-burst.  
  
Gohan walked into the room, and immediately one could hear the sigh of every girl in the room. Well.okay. Almost every girl in the room. Grumbling could be heard from all the guys in the room. Annoyed that this guy should get the special treatment from the girls and they should be ignored.  
  
"Whoa! Cutie!" She couldn't stop herself from saying. She put her hands on her head and tried to calm herself down. "Remember Tuxedo Mask.remember Tuxedo Mask." Why the hell should I? Its not like he ever took notice of me. Go for it!"  
  
"Class, this is Son Gohan. I want to make him feel COMFORTABLE. I mean. I want him. I MEAN. I want the CLASS to make him feel comfortable." The teacher began to fumble and looked slightly blushed. Fortunately, no one was paying any attention to the teacher. "So, Son, tell us a little about yourself."  
  
Gohan thought quickly. What could he tell them about himself and not sound crazy? He was a super hero in disguise? He was fighting an evil monster named Buu? "Well.uh. I'm seven-teen; I've lived most of my life in the country. I fought in the Strongest Under the Heavens Martial Arts Tournament some months ago, and I enjoy studying and spending time with friends." He wasn't lying.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan. You may have a seat at the back of the room. Melvin will bring you up to date with what we are doing class. The rest of introduction can wait until the end of class."  
  
Serena watched him take a seat next to her in the back of the room. But tried not to look like she was looking at him. She couldn't help but feel that there was something kind of familiar about this guy? Was it his voice that was familiar? She could place her finger on it.  
  
Sitting in the back of the room, Gohan noticed the blonde girl next to him was looking at him, but trying not to look like she was looking at him. Well, everyone was actually looking at him. But he figures this was probably because he was new. Still, there was something familiar about the girl sitting next to him. She looked like someone he should know. What is the hair that was familiar? He couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
Meanwhile. in the Nega-verse.  
  
A large pair of glowing red eyes floated amongst the endless reaches of space in the Nega verse. They flared briefly in anger and impatience at the small man bowing before him. "You have failed me again, Bourkan. What is your excuse?" A voice growled and echoed endlessly.  
  
"Interference, your majesty King Mogroth." He bowed a little deeper. He wished he'd had a little more time to make himself look presentable before his King. His black, greased hair stuck out at bad angles and his cloths filthy from being on earth. But Mogroth had requested his immediate return.  
  
Mogroth growled softly. "The Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"No, your Majesty. A man. He called himself, The Great Sayiaman." Bourkan kept his eyes focused on the floor.  
  
The king's eyes widened for a moment as if realizing something. "Sayiaman. Sayian." He breathed.  
  
Bourkan looked up at his master. Did the King know something about this guy? Had his King sent him on a mission he knew he wouldn't be able to complete? Realizing that he was starring, he quickly brought his head back down and hoped that his master had not been watching. This is it. He thought to himself. Death was usually the punishment for failure. He awaited the fatal blow.  
  
Mogroth felt eyes watching him and glared down at his servant. "You are a good soldier, Bourkan, and a good servant to the Nega-verse, therefore, I will not kill you yet. You will be given one more chance to prove your usefulness. Your mission will be to go to earth. There, you will learn all that you can about this "Sayiaman." Who he really is, where he lives, what his weaknesses are."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." He felt like giving a huge sigh of relief, but held it in. He would not fail this task.  
  
"But, for you impudence, and your failures, you will complete this task as a human." Mogroth looked down at his servant with the slightest amount of humor in his voice.  
  
Bourkan eyes widened in horror. A human? He looked up at his master, but before he could say anything, a beam of red light shot out from the king's eyes, consuming him. Leaving him feeling small, weak, helpless, human.  
  
"Do your job, and I will bestow your powers back on you. If your work pleases me, I will bestow MORE power upon you. You will not return until you have what I ask for." The dark red eyes closed and disappeared.  
  
Bourkan was left standing in the darkness. He stood and looked around at that which was his home. Now if felt dark, forbidding, unwelcome. Humanity already taking place. Still, he would complete his mission, and as quickly as possible. A dark portal opened up behind, and he walked back into the world of the humans.  
  
Though no one was around to hear it, a soft and evil sounding laugh pierced the silence. "This may be even better than I thought. With the help of this sayians energy, I might be able to regain that which was taken from me. That, and perhaps something more." he laughed maniacly. 


	3. Secret Identity Almost Lost

I don't own any characters blah, blah, blah. See other chapters for disclaimer.  
  
But also, I have an apology to make for this chapter. I thought with all my might to remember the names of various attacks used by the sailor scouts. And was able to come up with very little. It's been a few years since I have watched the cartoon. And was able to find little from fan fiction. So if such things are wrong or screwed up or something, my deepest apology to the hard core fans. As I am sure I got something wrong in there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan finished half the contents of his fridge in his new apartment before settling down before the T.V. Perhaps the news would tell something about the Great Sayiaman today. Life was good. A place to himself. Though he would need to get a roommate eventually to keep the rent. No rules, no restrictions, and no bedtime.His dream was cut short as the phone started to ring. The machine picked it up and his worst fears were confirmed. "Gohan! Time for bed young man!" His mother yelled into the phone and hung up.  
  
He ignored it and continued to flip through the channels looking for something on the news. The phone started to ring again. "Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Gohan turned to the T.V. off and ran into the bedroom. The phone stopped ringing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan awoke very peacefully the next morning. He couldn't remember the last time that he had slept so well. Amazing how easy it is when you don't have a snoring little brother in the room or a mother alarm clock. He could really get used to having a place of his own. The apartment had everything he needed. All his books, a fridge full of food, and a convenient story near by.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly to the sunlight shining though the window. He fell asleep on the couch last night. Judging by the kink in his neck. He looked up at the clock on the wall. 7:32 AM.  
  
"AAGGHH! I'm gonna be late for school!" He rolled off the couch and went in search of cloths to wear. Pulling on various item of clothing and looking like an idiot, he paused when the phone started ringing. The machine picked it up.  
  
"Gohan!" His mother yelled into the phone. "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" she hung up.  
  
"How does she do that?" Goahn asked himself and fell over while trying to pull on a sock. Jumping into his shoes, he grabbed his book bad and ran out the door hurrying to school. Forgetting about his wristwatch that sat on the table near the phone.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Melvin yelled to his new best friend. He tried to run over to him, which was almost impossible with his book bag full of books. So he decided to drag it on the ground over to him instead.  
  
"Hey! Let me help you with that." Gohan picked up his bag and slung it over his other shoulder. He liked Melvin. It was nice to know that there was someone who took studying as seriously as he did. If not more so.  
  
"Thanks! I'm having a study group later today. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Melvin looked up at his giant friend.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Melvin. But no thanks. I've already read the whole text book." He patted the book bag.  
  
"Wow! Me too!" Melvin looked like he was about to cry out of happiness. Gohan laughed.  
  
Raye stood behind the corner and took a deep breath. Simple plan, bump into the guy, make it look like an accident. Apologize and ask him if he'd like to go get a bite to eat. Good plan, simple plan. She remembered that she had tried this technique on Darien once too. Had not worked very well either she recalled, as he had not even seen her and walked right over her after she tripped and hit the ground. But hey! Might work this time! Won't know till you try!  
  
She peaked around the corner one more time to check that he was still coming, and nothing in the way to trip her this time. God, this guy was cute! Well, she wasn't about to let Serena get a head start on her over this guy. She ran around the corner.  
  
"WHUMP!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she apologized to the guy she was sitting on and started to get up, when she looked down at him. "Melvin?" Her face turned very red.  
  
Not as red as Melvin's face was. He smiled up at her. "Wow! I heard of people intentionally bumping into others as a way of meeting people! I never thought a girl would use it to meet me!"  
  
She stood up quickly looking at a loss for words and Melvin, looking like he was in la, la land. Gohan, looking equally uncomfortable, took this as his cue to leave. "Well, I'll just leave you two to get to know each other." He walked quickly down the street.  
  
Finally getting up, Melvin looked at the girl who bumped, or that is, fell on him. "Hey, aren't you Serena's friend? I didn't know you liked me." Melvin looked a little confused.  
  
Raye was losing her temper. "Oh get a life, Melvin! It was an accident! I already know you! I wouldn't have to bump into you!" she waved a threatening fist in his face.  
  
Melvin looked a little disappointed, but his head shot up as if he just remembered something. "Hey Gohan! Wait up! You still have by book bag!" He ran off after him.  
  
Raye looked a little peeved, but not shaken in her resolve. "I'm not giving up! I'm not giving up!" She sprinted around the building to head them off. Cutting corners and pushing people out of the way, she rounded in front of them.  
  
"Hey! You guys want to join me for a bite to eat?" One little step at a time, she thought.  
  
"A bite to eat sounds great!" Melvin spoke up and put his hand in the air.  
  
Oye. She would have to let him come along. She didn't want to be rude to him, or give away her cover. Oh please say yes, Gohan!  
  
"Hey Raye!" her dream was cut short by a voice she recognized a little too well. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina ran over to them as they walked down the road.  
  
"Hey Raye." Serena looked over at Gohan and back to her friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Raye smiled slyly at her. "What does it look like? I was just inviting my friends here to join me for a bite to eat."  
  
"Why You!" Serena shot a death glare at her. Composing herself, she gave a sly smile to her in return. "Then we'll just join you! Since we are all friends!"  
  
Lita stared at Gohan for many long moments before he eyes became dreamy. She gazed at him. "Wow! He reminds me of my last boy friend!" she sighed.  
  
"Lita, every guy you see reminds you of your last boy friend." Amy ran he hand over her face in embarrassment. Having two bickering love struck idiots in the group was bad enough. Now it was the whole group.  
  
So busy exchanging stares of death, Serena and Raye didn't notice Mina walk around the group and confront Gohan. Looking somewhat flustered herself. "My name is Mina. You've met Serena and Amy in class already. That's Raye arguing with Serena, and Lita is in the back.  
  
Gohan, the polite guy that he is, bowed to each of them shortly. "Son Gohan. Nice to meet you." Gohan blushed a little at getting all this attention, but was still clueless as to everything that was going on.  
  
"So where shall we go eat?" Melvin spoke up. It got very quite and everyone looked over to Melvin who stood there. Apparently just now taking notice that he was even there.  
  
They fell to the ground as an explosion down the street shook the earth. The shock brought them back to their senses. Smoke rose from the air. And standing on the roof of a building, stood a creature. A huge wolf like creature that stood on its hind legs like a man with a huge gaping jaw. And in its jaws lay a helpless human, as the Nega-Verse monster quickly drained its energy away.  
  
"Lets get out of here." Raye motioned them in the opposite direction down the street. As the girls rounded the corner of a building, Gohan quickly ducked in an alleyway.  
  
"This looks like a job for-" he looked down at his wrist and saw that he wasn't wearing his watch. Had he been any other person, he might have cursed out loud at this. But such wasn't the conduct of a super-hero. "Lack of costume man...shit." He would have to go super sayian as a disguise, and try not to accidentally destroy anything excessively. Powering up, he went super sayian and flew off into the air in search of the wolf creature.  
  
Landing on a near by rooftop, Gohan found the wolf creature. That and something more. A small army of smaller wolf like creatures, looking exactly like its huge predecessor. Except. well. smaller.  
  
The large wolf pointed a huge taloned paw in Gohan's direction and let out a wickedly long howl. Charging the mini-me wolves at him. Gohan held up a hand and let out a blast of energy at the charging pack. Throwing them back a little, but leaving them unhurt. They were stronger than the last monster he fought. Still, he couldn't fight all out. His energy would cause too much damage to everything around him. This was too populated of an area.  
  
He paused as he saw something whiz by him and sink deep into the arm of the wolf leader. He howled in pain. A rose? (Dramatic Tuxedo Mask theme music plays) Looking around he saw a man in a Tuxedo descend to the roof. Now that was one snazzy entrance! And the costume was good too!  
  
Gohan opened his palms again; ready to blow them away again with another blast of his energy, when he was caught off guard. The smaller wolves began to pile up on top of one another until they melted into each other. Creating yet another large wolf man like creature. Gohan and Tuxedo Mask exchanged uncertain glances to one another.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The Sailor Scouts, at last being able to ditch Melvin, decided to don their outfits for battle.  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
(Writers Note) I wont go into a lot of detail about them changing their cloths. Because if I did, it would probably take ten minutes to read. It takes long enough in the cartoon as it is.  
  
Running down the street in the area of the commotion, Amy was quick to point them in the direction of the Nega-verse energy reading. "But its strange." she was telling them. "It's all over the place, yet it's the same kind of energy. Almost like there were many of them, and only one of them."  
  
"I'm confused." Serena admitted. "But I'll save that for later. Right now we have Nega-trash to take ou- EEEKKK!" she screamed and leapt back as the Sailor Scouts rounded the corner of a building. Immediately they were confronted by dozens of small wolf man like creatures like the one they had seen on the roof. Only smaller! And that much harder to target.  
  
"Watch out Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars began to chant. Summoning up the fire to destroy these monsters. "I call upon the fire of Mars. Mars.Fire!" A blast of fire shot through the air. But the small creatures dodged it easily, and continued a charge at the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles!" Sailor Mercury sprayed the area with a thick fog. In the fog you could hear the sound of several lost wolf things. Some of them running into each other and starting fights between each other. "That should give us a little time to come up with a plan."  
  
"In the mean time, since they currently cant see a thing, now would be a good time to attack! Jupiter Thunder!" A wave of electricity went crackling though the fog. In the distance, a few yelps and howls told them that she'd succeeded in hitting a few.  
  
"Venus Blast!" Sailor Venus sent a blast of yellow energy flying into the fog. With a few of the same results.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Now we're getting some where!" Sailor Moon made a small jump into the air to show her enthusiasm.  
  
"If you helped a little more instead of cheer leading, we might get some where a lot faster." Sailor Mars chided her.  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon was cut off before she could argue.  
  
The fog began to swirl unceremoniously until a dark figure took its place in the mist. Stepping out from the fog, the dark figure revealed itself to be the large wolf creature. Looking even more vicious than the smaller ones. Saliva dripped from its huge fangs and its claws flexed as it waiting for the moment they could sink into flesh.  
  
Serena felt a near irresistible urge to give the whole "My, what large teeth you have." Line, but decided to scream and run in the opposite direction with the other four scouts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan gave various small kicks to the wolf creature, leaving it battered and bruised, but still not dead. Had he not been super sayian at that moment, he might have had problems defeating it.  
  
Tuxedo Mask continued to throw many of his roses at the wolf he fought. They continued to sink into the creatures skin, but it did not shake in its resolve to destroy them. Slowly, the wolves edged themselves around their pray, bringing Tuxedo Mask and his blonde comrade back to back.  
  
"Any ideas?" Gohan spoke over his shoulder to the man in the Tux.  
  
"Just one. DUCK!" Tuxedo Mask yelled and they both brought their heads down to the floor. The two charging wolf men met each other head on and collided in air. Falling down to the floor, the two monsters lay motionless, unconscious.  
  
Readying an energy attack, Gohan pointed his hand down at the two monsters as Tuxedo Mask readied some roses for the fatal blow. Both of them firing at the same time, the two attacks almost seemed to work together in disintegrating the monsters.  
  
"Wow! It's almost like the two attacks worked together to destroy the monster. Almost becoming one attack. That was weird." Gohan commented more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"You thought THAT was weird?" Tuxedo Mask gave him a strange look.  
  
A scream pierced the air. Introductions would have to wait until later.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Jupiter Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter sent a charge of electricity at the creature. It howled in pain, but continued its charge at the nearest Sailor Scout.  
  
The wolf confronted Mars while her back was turned. It grabbed her with one of its huge paws and threw he hard into the wall of a building. The foundations wall actually shock as the two came into violent contact. She lay still on the ground.  
  
"Mars!" Sailor Moon called over to her friend as she watched her get thrown into the wall. Unable to get near her with the wolf standing in the way. She nodded to the other Sailor Scouts. "We'll attack it together, as one."  
  
The other three Sailor Scouts moved closer to Sailor Moon as they prepared their attacks. "Venus Blast! Jupiter Thunder! Mercury Bubbles. Moon Tiara Magic!" the four of them yelled at once. The attacks melded into one another, sending one solid energy attack flying at the wolf creature. The wolf was consumed by the blast. It howled in pain, but only for an instant as it was quickly disintegrated by the scouts, leaving nothing behind.  
  
Mercury quickly ran to her fallen friend, looking over her carefully, in case she was too seriously injured to move. Pulling out her small pocket computer, she ran it over Sailor Mars a few times, scanning for serious injuries.  
  
"Its not good. She has some broken bones and her pulse is weak. She needs medical attention." Mercury looked over her in fear.  
  
"Can't you do anything? I thought you were a doctor?" Lita looked over her shoulder at Mars, starting to panic.  
  
Mercury shook her head softly. "I WANT to be a doctor. There is a very big difference in situations like these. I'm only trained in first aid." Venus looked like she was about to cry.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up and looked about in the fog, wanting to call for help. But the fog was thick and silent. There was no one she could turn too. Her despair was cut short as a few small howls and yelps came out of the fog. A small wolf came running out of the fog at them. But was quickly enveloped by a small blast of energy from the fog. Fearing for the safety of her friend, she took off her Tiara and prepared for another attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she threw the glowing disk into the fog. An "AAAKKK!" sounded form the fog. A spiky blonde haired man walked out of the fog, holding the tiara in his hand, and a small chunk of his hair missing from where the Tiara had probably hit him. Following him was Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo mask ran over to the fallen Sailor Scout.  
  
"This is the second time you've tried to kill me with that thing. What grudge do you have against me?" He handed her the Tiara.  
  
"Second time? What do you-" Sailor Moon looked up at him, a little confused. When it suddenly hit her. "You're the Great Sayiaman!?" She pointed a finger at him. But what was he wearing? A school uniform? No one else seemed to be paying attention, but Gohan slapped a hand over his mouth at what he said. Gohan looked over at everyone else crowding around near the wall.  
  
"She won't last long. We have to get her some help." Tuxedo Mask stood up and was about to go in search of a phone, to call an ambulance.  
  
"Wait." Gohan spoke and walked over to the fallen Sailor Scout. Tuxedo Mask stopped and looked over at the Golden haired man whom had fought with him. She was battered, bruised, and looked like she might have some internal bleeding. He noted, as he looked her over.  
  
Damn. He didn't have any sensu beans on him either. Still, there was one other thing he might be able to try. He could heal her if he transferred some of his energy over to her. A trick Dende had taught him years ago, but he had never tried it. "I might be able to heal her. But I don't know if it will work."  
  
They each nodded in turn. Accepting any help he could offer them. Opening his palms, he poised them over her body and began to give a faint glow. The bruises and places where traces of broken bones could be seen began to fade. Her breathing increased. The glowing dissipated and Gohan stood up, looking relieved.  
  
Mars stirred and opened her eyes slowly to the sight of a golden haired man standing ever her, smiling. She sat up and looked around, a little confused. The fellow Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask all looking relieved to see her.  
  
"Until next time." Gohan waved and flew into the sky. Tuxedo Mask too had disappeared into the fog.  
  
"What happened?" Mars stood up and looked very confused.  
  
"You were badly hurt. But that guy came and healed you." Mercury smiled to her friend and scanned her body with her computer again before looking a little surprised. "Actually, your in even better shape than before you went into battle!"  
  
"But who was he?" Mina looked up at the sky where he had flown off.  
  
"That was the Great Sayiaman! The one I was telling you about!" Sailor Moon said excitedly and followed Mina's gaze up at the sky.  
  
"Wow! He was hotter than I thought!" Mars looked up at the sky with her friends. "You can have Tuxedo Mask! I'll take the Great Sayiaman!"  
  
"Hey!" Sailor Moon yelled over at her. The bickering restarted. 


	4. Act like a Human!

I don't own any of the DBZ characters or any of the Sailor Moon characters. This is going to be a short chapter and for that I'm sorry. I'll make up for it in the next chapter which will be better.  
  
Bourkan stood in an alleyway and looked about his surroundings. The city. Hundreds of people walked about paying no attention to him. No fear of him. He hated it. But he might have to get used to it. Depending how long it took him to complete his mission. The sun felt warm on his face, giving him a warm, comfortable, and happy feeling. He hated it. "Stupid humanity."  
  
Being stripped of all his powers, he was forced to also walk the sidewalks like a normal person. But he wasn't normal. It wasn't fair! A few smiled at him as he passed and greeting him with "Good mornings." A waste of breath. He'd blow them up for it if he could. "Stupid human greetings."  
  
His stomach began to growl fiercely. "Stupid human anatomy." He needed energy. It was so much easier to steal it. Weather humans didn't know this or didn't choose too, he didn't know and didn't care. He supposed that he would have to find something to eat anyway.  
  
Man! The sun was cooking him inside of his normal black uniform. Still, he wouldn't change out of his black attire. Colorful human cloths were something he really detested. Even if they were pretty. "Stupid human fashion." Humanity was going to kill him. He kicked at the wall in frustration. His foot left a large hole in the wall where his foot had been. He still had his strength. Did King Mogroth allow him to keep his strength? Or did it always belong to him? It didn't matter right now. It would come in hand.  
  
He clutched his stomach as it began to growl again. He would have to eat something soon. He didn't know how to eat, bet he'd seen people do it before. Didn't look too difficult. He stopped walking as an interesting aroma found his nose. What ever it was, it made his stomach ache for it. He moved swiftly in the direction of the smell.  
  
Standing in front of a small building, he looked at a large sign posted over the building. "Moobey's Burger Joint" A picture of a cartoon cow sat next to it. Outside the building, people sat and stuffed things into their mouths. Must be that "food" stuff. This must be where people come to get their food. We went inside the building.  
  
People were eating inside the building as well. He watched as people stood behind a counter and exchanged paper for food. "Stupid human currency." He would need some to get "food." About to turn around and exit, he paused at something posted on a window caught his attention. "Help Wanted." It read. Minimum wage for people who are just starting. All shifts. He thought on this for a moment. Services in return for currency.  
  
"Looking for a job?"  
  
Bourkan looked up and saw a girl with long blur hair tied up in a ponytail looking back at him. One of the people that worked behind the counter. His stomach growled. "Yes." He replied and looked back at the paper.  
  
She listened to the growl of his stomach and smiled at him. "Well, let me get you something to eat and then I'll get you started on the paper work. Believe me, we need the help." She ran behind the counter.  
  
"I don't have any money on me right now." He replied in his monotone voice.  
  
"Its okay. Since you'll be working here, you eat here for free!" She walked back over to him with a small plate of food and some papers in her hand. I'll help you out with this while you eat. She smiled at him and pulled out a pen.  
  
Bourkan looked at his food. Recognizing it as a "burger" from the sign outside. He watched the other people in the room carefully as they ate. They took small bites, chewed it, and it disappeared from their mouths before they took another bite. Did they inhale it? He tried it. "AAHHKK!"  
  
He choked on his food. The girl ran behind him and patted his back as the food went down his throat. He swallowed it. So he was supposed to SWALLOW it. He would have to remember that one.  
  
"Be more careful huh?" She wiped the worried look away and sat back down.  
  
"More careful?" He looked at her curiously. No one had ever told him that before.  
  
"Yeah. If that stuff get lodged in you throat, you could suffocate." She took a few french fries from his plate and nibbled at them.  
  
He looked down at his food in horror. His eyes wide. He didn't know that eating was so DANGEROUS! He made sure to hold his breath before taking another bite and swallowing it. It seemed humans lived more dangerous lives than he did!  
  
"Your not form around here are you?" She laughed at him as he gave a horrified look at his food.  
  
"What makes you say that?" He looked at her.  
  
"Not many people around here walk around in black clothing in 90 degree weather." She laughed.  
  
He almost smiled back at her, but caught himself in the middle of it. Damn humanity was trying to take over! He bit his tong in effort to keep a strait face. She still smiled at him.  
  
"I'm Trista, by the way."  
  
"Bourkan."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bourkan stood in front of a mirror and looked at his reflection. There was no way in hell that he was going wear this get up. The white t- shirt with black spots on it was bad enough. But he was not going to wear a ball cap with a cow on it. A line had to be drawn. "Stupid job."  
  
"I know its bad, but you'll get used to it!' Trista smiled and pulled his hat over his eyes jokingly.  
  
He grimaced. He couldn't lose his cover. He did need to find the Great Sayiaman, but, he didn't not need to be destroyed by him in the process by causing trouble. Not yet anyway. It was just until he got some of that currency stuff. Then he would be gone from here.  
  
"Have you worked behind a register before?" She pulled her own hat on.  
  
"Yes." He lied of course, but that was no problem. The technology here compared to that of the Nega-verse were that of children's toys. He prided himself in being good with technology.  
  
"Good! Its almost noon so we'll be getting a lot of customers here shortly."  
  
"I'm not doing it." He looked back at his reflection  
  
"***"  
  
He felt like a jackass. Looked like one too in his opinion. Working behind the register was easy, but he refused to enjoy it. He glared. If looks could kill, every one of his customers would have died there at the counter. He was tempted to throw the peoples food at them just to relieve some of his anger.  
  
"Cheer up! People won't want to eat here if you make those kinds of faces!" she laughed at his moodiness. The guy at the other register began making funny faces at him to cheer up. He wanted to laugh. He bit his tong in effort to keep a strait face. "Stupid human feelings."  
  
Oh shit! The Sailor Scouts walked in with some friends of theirs. If they recognized him, he was as good as dead! He plastered a fake smile on his face in effort to look cheery. "Act like a human! Act like a human!"  
  
Gohan followed the girls in with Melvin. Raye stopped and waited for Gohan. "Since our lunch plans were interrupted yesterday, what say we try again!"  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Gohan." Melvin said.  
  
"Hey, I didn't invite you. She invited us both yesterday, remember?" Gohan brought his voice down. "Besides, I think Raye really does like you. She is just having problems coming out and saying it. But don't worry, I'll help you out!"  
  
"Wow! Really? Thanks Gohan!"  
  
"What would you like?" Bourkan said cheerily with a grin. He felt he might throw up after this.  
  
"Lets see." Serena looked up at the menu. "We'll take three value meal.two chicken mac's.one mc fish sandwich .and one Moobey chicken salad." Gohan pulled out his wallet and paid for the food.  
  
As they walked back outside with their order, Bourkan let out a great sigh of relief. That was close. Too close for comfort. He jumped as someone poked him in the back.  
  
"Hey! See! There is a cheery person inside you after all! You just need to bring him out!" Trista laughed.  
  
Bourkan grimaced. That was perhaps he felt to be one of the more degrading things he had ever done in his life. His co-workers kidded with him and smiled at his cheering up. He was really going to hate life.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, I forgot to ask you, what was that thing we saw on the roof of the building yesterday?" Gohan ate slowly so to act normally around his new friends.  
  
The girls looked a little uncomfortable as he asked that question. Melvin spoke up for them. "They are evil monsters that steal peoples energy. No one is quite sure where they come from or who they are, but the Sailor Scouts have always protected us from them."  
  
"And who are the Sailor Scouts?" Gohan asked.  
  
The girls seemed less uncomfortable about this question and Serena jumped up from the table. "They are crime fighting girls who fight evil for the sake of peace! Justice! And love!" She shook her first in the air for dramatization.  
  
"Hey Gohan, I also heard that the Great Sayiaman is supposed to be in the city too. Isn't he from your neck of the woods?" Mina looked at Gohan, who now in turn was looking a little uncomfortable.  
  
"All I know is that he's a crime fighter in the city. And really strong. I saw him lift a whole air liner out of the sky once in the news!"  
  
Melvin excused himself from the table and ran off to the restroom.  
  
Serena looked skeptically at Gohan. Amy spoke up. "This guy sounds like he could put the Sailor Scouts to shame."  
  
"Maybe. But from what you say, it sounds like the Sailor Scouts have had a great deal more experience in crime fighting than him. The Great Sayiaman appeared only a few moths ago." They nodded in agreement. Gohan suddenly looked around him in confusion, as if looking or listening for something. "Excuse me, but it's my time to use the rest room!" He got up and hurried into the building.  
  
"That was kind of weird." Mina watched as he ran into the building.  
  
Lita shrugged. "When ya gotta go, ya gotta go."  
  
Amy looked slightly disgusted at Lita's comment. "I don't think that was what Mina was referring to."  
  
"What do you think? I think he likes me! Do you think he likes me?" Raye was starting to get hyper.  
  
"What are you talking about? He likes me!" Serena was quick to argue with her friend. Raye shot daggers from her eyes at Serena.  
  
"How do you know he doesn't like me?" Lita asked. Serena and Raye looked at her with expressions of shock that she would even dare suggest such a thing.  
  
"I don't need this." Amy held her head in her hands and shook her head.  
  
Their argument was cut short as a loud screeching noise pierced the air. They looked up to find a car speeding down the road. A man was hanging out the window yelling wildly and waving a machine gun about.  
  
"Duck!" Mina yelled. The girls dropped underneath the table in time to avoid a barrage of bullets; holding their hands over their ears from the sound. Hearing a very loud "CRUNCH", they crawled out from under the table and looked around.  
  
The car was immobile, as the Great Sayiaman (Costume and all) was standing where the front of the car used to be. Now smashed into the ground under his weight. "Excuse me," He grabbed the machine gun from the stunned person in the car. "But shooting a machine gun in a populated area can be dangerous. I'm afraid I'll have to ask to see your license."  
  
"Why you. AAHHKK!" He watched as the man broke his machine gun into four small pieces. He handed them back to the stunned man politely. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
The great Sayiaman hopped down off the hood of the car and pulled the car door off. "I am the Great Sayiaman!" he pulled him out of the vehicle. "Defender of justice!" he ripped the top of the car off. "Guardian of the city!" He pulled out the driver in the car. "Watcher of the people!" Holding the people, he flew off into the sky, still giving his introduction to the two criminals.  
  
A minute later, Goahn walked out of the building with a look of shock at the state of everything around him. A car was demolished in front of the building and holes from what looked to be a gun littered the sides of near by buildings. "What happened?"  
  
Raye looked at Serena and Mina who stood looking up at the sky with goggle eyes. She took this as her opportunity and ran over to Gohan and hugged his arm. "Oh Gohan! It was terrible! Some crazy guy came speeding through here shooting a machine gun!"  
  
"But the Great Sayiaman saved us!" Melvin walked out of the building behind Gohan and looked at him with a glint in his eye. er. glasses, a look of up most satisfaction.  
  
"Gohan, would you walk me home?" Raye looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Nice girl. He thought to himself. Must be scared half to death. But what was that look Melvin gave me? Weird. He dismissed the thought and proceeded to walk her home.  
  
"Huh?" Serena look back and saw Gohan walking with Raye down the street. "Aww man! Too late." She glared at the back of her friend as they walked further and further away until she couldn't see her anymore. They turned a corner, before disappearing, Raye turned her head and stuck her tong out at her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few minutes later, after the crowd had died down, Bourkan walked out of the fast food place and looked around with a mixed expression of anger and shock? The Great Sayiaman? Here? He was just here? And he had just lost the opportunity? Where was he? Serving food inside the building to the stupid humans.  
  
Still, this was where people came to get the "food" stuff. This was where people came to eat. Yes, the Great Sayiaman undoubtedly ate food as well. Yes, he would continue to work here until the Great Sayiaman showed up again. And when he does, he would get his opportunity. The perfect plan.  
  
"Bwahahahahahaha!" Bourkan laughed his evil maniacal laugh before he noticed the strange looks of people around him. Trista looked at him kind of funny.  
  
"What's so funny?" She inquired.  
  
"Huh? Nothing. Never mind." He turned around to head back into the building.  
  
"You need to work on your evil laugh." She told him.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong with my evil laugh?"  
  
"Its nor very convincing. But don't worry. We'll work on that too." She smiled at him and went back into the building. He stood outside and watched her go back inside after her remark. His evil laugh wasn't convincing?! He always thought he did a rather good evil laugh.  
  
"Hnn!" He grunted. "Stupid humanity. 


	5. The Great SayiaMelvin!

I don't own a damned freaky thing. Well, okay. I do own a damned freaky thing. But I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in it. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my comics on fan fiction. I would be in my mansion in Rome eating the finest popcorn money can buy. Mmmm.Popcorn. Cheese popcorn is the best. AND ANYONE WHO DARES DISAGREE WITH ME ON POPCORN.can eat something else. On with the show!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Melvin was just about to walk out of the bathroom stall when he saw through the crack in the door that Gohan had come running into the bathroom. He paid no attention to anything around him but continued to push a button on his watch. His cloths changed into that of the Great Sayiaman's and he vanished from the room. He watched as Gohan / Sayiaman stopped the criminals in their tracks.  
  
Later that night in his own home, Melvin thought on what he had seen earlier in the day. He knew that Gohan was in fact the Great Sayiaman in disguise! But what should he do about it? He knew what his guts told him to do.  
  
Walking over to his closet, he opened it up and peered into its contents. Hanging in the back of the closet was his "Tuxedo Melvin" costume he had made before to fight crime in and talk to girls. He had actually fought in it a few times he remembered. Having no roses on him at the time, (Meaning he had no money to buy any) He'd thrown spicy sausage links at a Nega-verse monster that had attacked his friends.  
  
He also remembered that it had not worked out too well either. Perhaps a new secret identity was called for. Borrowing his father's old scooter helmet and various articles of clothing found around the house, he looked at his makeshift Sayiaman outfit in satisfaction. Colors a little off, but ideal.  
  
He posed a few of the Great Sayiaman poses in the mirror. "I wonder how he came up with all of those cool moves?" He asked himself in curiosity. (Come on! There had to be somebody who didn't think all of Gohans moves were gay!) He wouldn't tell Gohan that he knew who he was yet. He would wait for Gohan to make the first move. And when he does, the Great SayiaMelvin will be there!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina, Lita, and Amy sat down with Raye at her temple and looked into the fire. With a little luck, they might be able to find out just who is behind all the attacks. Obviously someone from the Nega-verse. Always is. But they needed a game plan. This had been going on for a few months now without any idea who is behind it. Serena was of course late.  
  
"Luna, Artemis. Have you been able to find out anything?" Amy asked. The black and white cat walked into the room and sat down next to Raye, looking a little disappointed.  
  
"No. We haven't found out anything. We don't know who is behind all of this. All we know is that they are so far the most powerful we have yet to come across. Had the Great Sayiaman had not come across, we might have been in a lot of trouble." Artemis shook his head sadly.  
  
"What about you Raye? Have you found out anything?" Luna looked over to her.  
  
Raye had her back turned to them and was facing the fire. A deep look of concentration on her face as she sat in long meditation. Searching the fire in her soul for some answer. She could only shake her head. "No, I haven't been able to find out who the Great Sayiaman is."  
  
Everyone else in the room nearly face faulted from her remark. "Raye! We were talking about the Nega-verse! Any idea who is behind it!?" Mina yelled at her friend and brought her back out of her daydream.  
  
She laughed nervously. "No. I haven't been able to find out anything except what Luna and Artemis already know. Since that wasn't getting us anywhere I thought it couldn't hurt to try and find some info on him too!"  
  
"She does have somewhat of a point." Luna spoke up. "Don't take any chances with this guy. Just because he has helped us doesn't make him an ally." Luna reminded them.  
  
"She's right. We've been in this situation before. We cant be sure if we can trust him or not." Artemis reminded them all.  
  
"Yes, but we have all been curious as to who it is." Amy pulled out her pocket computer and started typing away on it. "If you remember when we saw him, he had spiky gold hair. But he also wore a school uniform."  
  
They all paused to think on this for a minute. She continued. "But no one in our school looks like him. So we can only assume that he is changing his appearance." Any stopped typing long enough to look at every one.  
  
"You mean like the way that we transform?" Lita asked. Everyone was a little shocked at the idea that the guy might be amongst them every day.  
  
"Possibly. Very possibly." Amy replied and continued typing or doing what ever it is she does on that computer thing. No one was quite sure. (I don't think anyone has ever bothered to ask her.)  
  
"Which means we need to be even more careful than we are now." Mina pointed out. The Sailor Scouts all shook their heads in agreement. Someone running down the halls of the temple caught their attention. She didn't have to yell for them to know who it was.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Serena ran into the room and panted heavily. Looking like she had run across town. Probably only ran though the temple and walked the rest of the way.  
  
"Fell asleep again, huh?" Raye glared at her friend. "Serena you really have to get more sleep and stop taking all these naps at weird hours of the day!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't fall asleep! For your information, I was at the library!" She yelled back at her friend and sat down with the other scouts. They all looked at her like she might have lost her mind. Even Luna was at a loss for words.  
  
"The library?" Lita repeated in shock.  
  
"Yes! Which if you remember is on the other side of town. I asked Gohan to help me with my Math homework." She smiled slyly at Raye.  
  
Raye growled softly at her but returned her sly smile back at her. "That's fine. Gohan said he would teach me a few fighting moves and do some meditating with me!" she bragged.  
  
Before the two were able to start all out war on each other, all hell broke loose. The ground shook with tremendous force and shook the building. A little lost for words, the girls quickly ran out side to see what was going on. Looking about, they saw great stacks of smoke rise from the city.  
  
"Is it the Nega-verse?" Luna asked. The amount of smoke in the city began to increase.  
  
"I don't know. But we better check it out!" Raye proclaimed. The others chorused in agreement and began running in the direction of the commotion. Running as quickly as they could. It didn't take long for Serena to start lagging behind.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Serena began to wheeze. She had just finished running to the temple. Now she had to do more running. Not her idea of a good day.  
  
"Step up the pace, Serena! We can't afford to take our time!" Raye yelled to her friend behind her.  
  
"We have to hurry! I hope no one is hurt!" Amy exclaimed a little out of breath. They all had worried looks on their faces. The destination of the smoke was a little farther than they had thought and they were all starting to get tired. Rounding a corner, Raye stopped abruptly as she knocked into something. The other three girls following her, not knowing of her stop, all rounded the corner and plowed into her. Knocking everyone over.  
  
Serena panted heavily barely doing a jog around the corner of the building where her friends went. She stopped and looked down. Looking at her four friends sprawled out on the ground. She grunted. "I cant slow down to catch my breath but you guys can stop and lie down to take a nap?"  
  
"It was an accident Serena! Help us up!" Amy reached of Serena, who helped her up from the mess. Slowly, the other three pulled themselves up from the tangle of bodies and rubbed at their sore parts after falling down.  
  
"What happened?" Serena looked at Raye. Remembering that she was at the lead when they were running.  
  
"I'm not sure." She rubbed her head. "I think I ran into something." She looked down in surprise to find that Gohan was the something and lying at the bottom of the pile where the girls were. Looking dizzy and uncomfortable. Realizing what she must have done, she pulled him up. She almost laughed. She finally ran into the guy in effort to talk to him, only to have it be an actual accident. "Oh I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Its okay." Gohan laughed easily. He stopped laughing as another explosion shook the city. Looking around the corner, they were shocked to see a monster attacking the people. But it wasn't taking their energy. A weird snake woman with a dragon's head where her arms should be hovered in the air and spewed fire about the buildings. Causing havoc everywhere.  
  
Gohan was about to run around the corner to change into his costume, but stopped as a familiar voice cut through the air.  
  
"Stop Monster! I am the Great SayiaMelvin!" Gohan and the girls tuner around and looked into the middle of the street. Sure enough, there was Melvin standing in the middle of the street, wearing a costume that had a vague resemblance to that of the Great Sayiaman's.  
  
"Melvin!?" The all said at once in disbelief. Turning to each other, they pointed in opposite directions. "Quick! Run this way!" They ran in the opposite direction from which they pointed and ducked into alleyways.  
  
Hovering high above one of the buildings, Lexiena watched the scene below with great amusement. Her plan was working perfectly. Wherever trouble was, the Great Sayiaman, (or what ever he said his name was) was sure to follow. Sure enough he showed up. She looked at the little man with glasses and almost laughed. He didn't look like much. But appearances could be deceiving. Just the same, she would take care of this Sayiaman problem and if she did well, perhaps King Mogroth would bestow Bourkan's powers upon her as a reward.  
  
Melvin swallowed hard as he looked at the snake woman who was now eyeing him evilly. Crap! What kind of attacks did Gohan have? He couldn't remember! He yelped as the snake woman shot fire from her dragon hands at him. He waited for the fire to engulf him, but when it never came he opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing on the side of the road away from the fire. Standing next to him was Gohan in his Sayiaman outfit.  
  
"I am the Great-"  
  
"Sailor Scouts!" he looked up to find the Sailor Scouts appearing in the road and confronting the monster. "We right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" The blonde with buns in her hair pointed at the creature. The snake woman didn't care and immediately started to shoot fire at them. They screamed and leapt away from the fire.  
  
"Venus Blast!" The other blonde girl shot a blast of energy at the creature. The creature took the attack full force but looked only battered and bruised by the attack and continued to shoot fire at the girls.  
  
Gohan decided to pick up where he left off. "Sayiaman!" He began making all his usual poses and moves. "Defender of justice! Guardian of the city! Watcher of- AAGGHH!" The creature turned to shoot fire at him and he yelped as his cape caught fire. Man! Did people just keep interrupting him or what?  
  
"Gohan!" Melvin's voice yelled over to him.  
  
The Great Sayiaman jumped in shock and from realization. Melvin recognized him! No! His secret identity had been revealed to everyone! His life was in ruin! What was he going to do? He slapped himself in the face. Help the situation of course. He looked around. None seemed to notice Melvin's yell to him. Perhaps he dodged a bullet. (Or in his case, a ki blast.) "Er.SayiaMelvin! Go call the fire department so they can put these fires out!"  
  
"Right!" Melvin ran off towards the nearest pay phone down the street.  
  
"HAH!" Sayiaman fired a ki blast at the creature who took it the attack head on but slapped the attack out of the way, sending it crashing it into the building. These things just kept getting more and more powerful! Then it was time to get serious.  
  
Sayiaman looked around in curiosity. Did he feel someone else's powerful ki nearby? He hadn't felt this ki before. It wasn't the Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Mask's either. Then who's was it? He looked up and saw it. Someone hovering high above the building. The ki felt evil. This could only be the person behind all the attacks and the monsters.  
  
Lexiena growled as she looked down at the Great Sayiaman. Or at least the taller one. Great. Now there were two of them. And to top it off, she knew she had been spotted. This might make things more difficult. Then again, it might make things easier if she just took care of this idiot herself. She shook her long purple hair and smiled at the thought of the gratification and reward she would get from her master.  
  
Readying a ball of purple energy in her hand, she smiled evilly at the small unsuspecting fool below. She nearly yelped and jumped back in surprise as the Great Sayiaman disappeared in a haze on the ground and appeared in front of her from a few feet away. He could fly? He had a sly smile on his face. Perhaps it would be more difficult after all.  
  
"Before I was so rudely interrupted by your monster." The Great Sayiaman pulled his arms back in almost that of a fighting stance. Lexiena pulled back away from him. Preparing for the attack she knew would come from this foe.  
  
"I am the Great Sayiaman!" He began again with all his poses and ridiculous moves before the woman. "Defender of Peace! Guardian of the city! Protector of the weak! Watcher of the people!" This went on for about three minutes.  
  
Lexiena might have face faulted at this had she not been floating in the air right now. It was official. This guy was an even bigger idiot than the Sailor Scouts. Although after watching his various poses, one could only assume he had some sort of affiliation with them. Still, she let him finish. As all the villains did when it came to the good guys speech.  
  
Lexiena's face was starting to red with anger. She was losing her patience. Even the Sailor Scouts were not this damned annoying. Readying her purple energy blast in her hand again, she hurled it at the Great Sayiaman, who was still talking and posing.  
  
"Keeper of-" The Great Sayiaman stopped posing and caught the ball of purple energy in his hand. He smiled at her thoughtful. "Sorry! Must have gotten a little carried away!" He tossed the ball of energy of his shoulder like a piece of trash. It sailed down to the fight below and hit her monster, blowing it to pieces.  
  
The Sailor Scouts looked up after watching the monster explode for reasons they were unsure of. Sailor Moon had not time yet to ready her attack. Too busy was she trying to avoid getting scorched by the relentless flames.  
  
Looking up into the sky, she recognized the Great Sayiaman floating above the building with what looked like a woman? Were they talking? Did the Great Sayiaman have some sort of connection to the Nega-verse? Was the Great Sayiaman, an enemy? No. She tried to resolve with herself. He had saved her friend Raye.  
  
"What are they doing up their?" Sailor Venus and Mars followed their friend's gaze into the sky where The Great Sayiaman could be seen. They could hear sirens from Police cars and Fire Trucks began to come down the road. They looked around and noticed the destruction around them and the areas of the buildings that were still on fire. They would have to investigate this later. They left the area.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to come peacefully so the police can take you away." The Great Sayiaman still managed to say cheerfully with a smile on his face.  
  
Lexiena laughed harshly at him. "Do you really think I would go as easily as all that? You petty excuse for a Sailor Scout?" She readied another ball of purple energy in her hands. She may not be able to defeat this guy, but she could still escape. She would not be taken so easily!  
  
"Huh? Sailor Scout? Why do you guys keep referring them as me? I really don't see a connection!" This was really annoying Gohan. A ball of purple energy was thrown at him again. Swatting it away, he watched the woman fly into a dark hole in the sky behind her and close it. She'd gotten away. He really needed to talk to the Sailor Scouts. This was getting really confusing. 


	6. Complications

I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z blah, blah, blah. You should know the drill by now. I don't own the characters yak, yak, yak. Please don't sue me; I'm not a rich man, ect., ect., ect. (With a blah, blah, blah, yakity shmakity followed by nice cool glass of O.J.!) Tazmania reference.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Lexiena, you disappoint me." The deep and powerful voice echoed though the endless reaches of the Nega-verse. His large glowing red eyes focused on the groveling form of Lexiena below."  
  
"Yes King Mogroth." Her kneeled form made no move and she kept her eyes staring relentlessly at her feet. "I acted on my own without orders." She spoke emotionless.  
  
"Why do you disappoint me?" He kept his voice from rising. He enjoyed keeping people in the dark. She no doubt knew what would be coming soon. Her impending death. What she didn't know was how. And just how terrible a death it would be. But he was surprised by what she did next.  
  
She got up from her knee and stood proudly before his Majesty, looking him strait in the eyes. Something no one had dared to do before. "I wanted to do the job. I wanted the power. I wanted to show what the Nega- verse was really capable of." She spoke clearly. She looked into the red glowing eyes that towered over her. Unable to read them, she waited for her death as a true warrior.  
  
If King Mogroth had had a mouth anymore, he would have been smiling broadly with a most evil and pleased grin. This woman reminded him of himself, very long ago. How long ago had it been when he too was as insignificant as she? Too long. But that still might change. He looked down at her in amusement. She would be useful in the long run.  
  
Lexiena stood, waiting for the blow that would end her life. When she saw that it wasn't coming, (needless to say) she was outright shocked. Though she would never show it. Hundreds of people before her that had failed the King never lived for more than a minute in his fury. Looking deeper into his eyes, she saw something she'd never seen before. Laughter. And a very sinister one it was.  
  
He let out a small laugh. "I will give you power. And with it, you will show what the Nega-verse is truly capable of." His eyes squinted as he focused down at her. "You, will be my most powerful creation."  
  
She was about to ask just what he meant by that. But not soon enough as red lighting and flame enveloped her. She fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Was it pain? No. It was something else. She didn't know what it was, but she liked it. And she wanted more. The flames disappeared and she stood. She felt a power. A power that could rival Bourkan's. Yes, she would show them what the Nega-verse was truly capable of. She would have her revenge on that stupid Sayiaman for making a fool of her. She would have her revenge on Bourkan for what he did to her. She would show them all.  
  
King Mogroth dismissed the girl. He laughed to himself. She looked as if she were holding the world in her palm. When it was really he who did. He had given her only a fraction of his power. But she would do it. She would collect the energy he needed from this Sayian. And when she did, he would reclaim his lost body. Only then, would he be invincible.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bourkan walked down the darkening streets looking at the newspaper in his hand. Humanity sucked. He would need a place to stay. Now that he had enough of that 'currency' stuff. How long had he worked at that place? A freakin' week? And still no Sayiaman? The guy had to eat! Or did he? He may have been presumptuous when he decided that The Great Sayiaman was human?  
  
"Damn you Sayiaman!" He crumpled the newspaper in his hand and then continued to take his anger at the paper by tearing it into as many small pieces as he could. Throwing them down on the ground, he walked over to the wall of a near by building and slammed his fist against it, causing it to crumble under his strength. No one was on the other side thankfully.  
  
Getting himself known by the locals would not be a smart thing to do. Or would it? He would certainly find the Great Sayiaman faster that way. That was an option. He looked down at the shredded paper and growled at himself. Damn, he needed those addresses to find some place to stay. Walking back over to them, he picked up a large piece that had remained. It was worth a shot.  
  
He read the ad. "Son Gohan, looking for male roommate." He wondered at the thought of a male roommate. Mind you that was never a problem in the Nega- verse, but he was strait. He continued. "Friendly, night sleeper." He grumbled. He never used to be a sleeper at all! "Address. reasonable distance. Rent.acceptable." Why did he have the sudden feeling that this was going to be like "work" all over again?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What? You're getting blackmailed again? How? You already revealed your identity at the Strongest under the Heavens Martial Arts Tournament!" Bulma could be heard yelling over the phone at Gohan.  
  
He leaned back in the chair as Bulma talked and talked at the phone. "Yeah, I know. But fortunately for me, no one at the Martial Arts Tournament recognized me. And my friends agreed to keep my secret."  
"So what's the price this time for keeping your secret?" Bulma inquired.  
  
Gohan ran a hand over his face. "I had to agree to let him follow me around and help me fight crime!" Gohan was about to continue when he was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "I'll have to talk to you later, Bulma. I have someone at the door." He hung up the phone and went to see who was there.  
  
He opened the door, not seeing anyone; he was about to close the door again before he looked down. Melvin was standing there in his homemade Sayiaman costume and smiled at Gohan. He walked in and began looking around the apartment curiously. "So where's the secret entrance? The special Gadgets? The Sayiaman Mobile?" He began pulling books off the shelves for the mechanism.  
  
Gohan looked confusedly at Melvin but only started to laugh. "It's not like that Melvin. It's only an apartment." He began to put his books back on his shelf.  
  
"Huh? Then what about the watch?" Melvin inquired.  
  
"This was given to me by a friend at the capsule corporation." He took off the watch to let his friend examine it. There were initials on the back of the watch that said C.C.  
  
"That must be some friend. Capsules are really expensive and are owned by only the really rich. You wont see many around here. No one can afford them." He looked at the watch before handing back to Gohan. "So how about it?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked at Melvin again. Not knowing what he was talking about. Melvin looked surprised at Gohan that he could not know what he was talking about.  
  
"Patrol the city of course!" Melvin gave his best deep voiced Sayaiman impression. "Its how all the big super hero's do it!"  
  
"Really? How do you know all this?" Gohan looked at him questioningly. This was getting very confusing for him. Did Melvin actually know more about being a super hero that he did?  
  
"I was a super hero before once too ya-know!" Melvin laughed at him. Gohan was really surprised. Melvin was a super hero before? Who knew? He obliged to Melvin wishes. He didn't want every to know his true identity. Still, he laughed inwardly at the prospect of having a sidekick.  
  
He pushed the button on his watch and donned his Sayiaman outfit. Running over to the window, he was about to jump out and fly around for one of Melvin's patrols when he felt someone tugging at his cape. He turned around and realized that Melvin probably couldn't fly. "Sorry about that Melvin. I forgot. You can't fly can you?" Gohan rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed. That would heave been bad. Then he thought of something. He walked back to the window and shouted into the sky. "Kinto- un!"  
  
Melvin watched in amazement as a small yellow cloud raced down out of the sky though the clouds and parked itself outside the window.  
  
"You can ride it." Sayiaman said. It should work. He thought. Melvin appeared to have a pure heart and nothing but good intentions for his friends. He bent down to talk to the cloud. "Kinto-un, this is a friend of mine. So please be nice to him."  
  
Melvin looked unsurely at the fluffy little cloud outside the window, but he placed a foot on it out the window and almost screamed when he fell on it. It supported him. He gave a proud laugh. He was flying! Yeah!  
  
Gohan leapt out of the window after him and hovered near him. "Just speak to it with your mind and tell it where you want to go. Kinto-un will oblige." He flew off in the direction of the city.  
  
Melvin sat there for a moment trying to decide what to do. He looked at the cloud with uncertainty. "Umm.follow him please?" The cloud shot off, nearly throwing Melvin off the cloud. He clutched it at looked around. Surprised at the speed he was flying. Yeah! Now he could really save people! No more throwing spicy sausages for him! Now he was a real super hero. The Great SayiaMelvin!  
  
Too bad he forgot that he didn't posses and super powers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bourkan didn't bother knocking at the door of the apartment. He wasn't aware of many human customs. Knocking was one of these. He turned the door handle, accidentally breaking it off with his strength. He shrugged and dropped it on the floor before pushing the door open. No one was home at the moment. The lights were dark. Flipping the switch, he looked at his surroundings. It appeared that only one person lived here. Which meant that he would be the roommate now. First come, first serve was his way of thinking.  
  
Throwing what little belongings he had into a corner of the room, he poked about the place. Looking for anything interesting. He pulled a few books off the shelves and skipped though them. Everything about this world insulted his intelligence. He sat down on the couch and felt that he had sat on something. Reaching under him, he pulled a small, flat box out from under his rear. He pushed a few of the buttons on it. The T.V. flashed on and watched some degrading show with a purple dinosaur playing with children. He changed his mind. This place didn't insult his intelligence. But THAT surely did. He push buttons furiously until the T.V. clicked off.  
  
He leapt as the phone next to him began to ring. He was about to smash it with his fist when the machine caught it.  
  
"Gohan, Its your mother. PICK UP THE PHONE!" He listened to the woman scream into the phone. That voice was perhaps even more frightening than King Mogroths. If that was possible. "I see your not home right now. WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE! YOUR SHOULD BE STUDYING AND GOING TO BED! I'LL HAVE WORDS FOR YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK!" she screamed. Bourkan covered his ears at the ferocious voice. That voice was enough to send someone running into the other room in fear and hiding in the corner in a fetal position.  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you." The voice took on a more pleasant tone. He uncovered his ears and looked at the phone. "Gohan, I will want to meet your new roommate when you get back. And you, who ever you are, YOU BETTER NOT BE A BAD INFLUENCE TO MY GOHAN OR I'LL HAVE WORDS WITH YOU TOO!" The phone hung up.  
  
Bourkan was sitting on the couch, staring with a pale face at the phone. If he didn't know better, he might have said the phone was smoking. He sat looking at it, wondering just how the hell she did that!  
  
He yawned and realized he needed to do that 'sleep' thing again. Getting up awkwardly and eyeing the phone suspiciously, in case it decided to start yelling at him again, he walked around the apartment and peered into rooms for a place that he could sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan woke up the next morning feeling very tired. He usually didn't stay up that late. Getting slowly out of bed, he slowly pulled on his cloths. He yawned and moved sluggishly out of the room to the kitchen. When he got back late last night, he had come back though the window. He hadn't paid any attention to the items about his room that had been moved. Or the missing door handle.  
  
He just about reached the fridge when the phone began to ring. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom it was. He cringed and waited for the machine to pick it up.  
  
His mother yelled into the phone once again. "GOHAN! Do you have any idea what time it is? Hurry up and get to school! WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME STUDYING! Call me later so you can introduce me to your new roommate." She hung up the phone.  
  
Gohan looked at his watch and realized what the time was. Using his sayian speed, he finished dressing, ate his food, and ran to the door to get to school. When something his mother said to him clicked in his mind. Roommate? He didn't have a roommate yet. What was she talking about?  
He felt it. He felt a ki in the spare bedroom. He also noticed that it felt rather strong, who ever it was. Didn't feel evil though. He opened the door to the room slowly and quietly. Peeking around the door, he looked in to see a guy about his age with messed up greasy black hair. Sleeping in a very odd position. It reminded him of the positions he would find his father sleeping it. The covers only half covering him, sprawled out over the bed. He snored loudly.  
  
Gohan closed the door softly. He couldn't remember interviewing anyone last night. But then, after the patrol he and Melvin did, he couldn't remember much of anything last night when he got back. He felt nothing evil from the guy. He grabbed his backpack and went out the door to school. He would figure it out when he got back. 


	7. A Good Bad Idea

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Yes I know, you all think that I should. I am a fabulous writer and all. None come close to my abilities. Lets just face the facts. I am GOD! Okay, maybe not. But hey, sounded good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bourkan walked down the street, half sulking, half angry. How the hell was he supposed to know that people could get food at other places other than Moobey's? Not fair! "Stupid human grocery store." He growled to himself and tried not to stand out like a sore thumb. Which wasn't easy. He was wearing a black uniform in 90-degree weather. His roommate didn't seem bothered by him. Still, a little to cheery for his taste though. He would just have to suffer with it.  
  
"But back to matters at hand." He reminded himself aloud. He would need a new plan of attack. Obvious to him now was that he could not wait for Sayiaman to show up at the fast food place. But how could he confront the Sayiaman and not have him look suspicious? How could he get near him long enough to study him? The Master wanted him to find out all he could about this Sayiaman. But the guy never seemed to stick around long enough!  
  
He laughed inwardly. The Sailor Scouts. He obviously had some sort of connection with them. What with all his flailing his arms about and posing. Plus he could always fall back on to the "Where there is trouble, Sayiaman will sure to follow." He laughed manically. (And tried to put some effort into it.) "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"  
  
"That's a little better. Still needs work."  
  
Bourkan stopped mid-laugh. He knew who the person was, but he kept his back turned to them. Damn it! Whenever he was feeling maliciously evil, sure enough, she would show up and ruin it all with her cheery disposition. He turned around.  
  
Sure enough, Trista was standing there. No doubt to give him more tips on how to improve his evil laugh. Which he didn't want. No matter how helpful they were. She smiled at him in that way that made his stomach crawl and made him want to smile back. DAMNED HUMAN EMOTIONS!  
  
"So, where ya going?" She skipped forward as he began walking away and caught up to him. Walking beside him. She was on a mission now. A mission to get this guy to open up! Even though she could tell the guy wasn't interested in her, she would never pass up the moment to hand around with a cute guy.  
  
He sighed deeply and cast his head down. "I am going shopping for cloths at the mall." He decided it was time to face facts. If he was going to be in this world, he had to appear as one of them. He had only one set of cloths and he was wearing them. While in the Nega-verse, he had been able to restore and clean his cloths as they were on him. But without his powers, it was too much of a hassle. He needed cloths.  
  
Tista caught her breath. A guy was actually admitting that he was going shopping for cloths? As if he actually cared about what he wore so long as it wasn't pink sort of cares? This guy was definitely not from around here. And he was definitely a keeper! If she could only snag him. "Great! I'll go with you! Cloths require a woman's sense of fashion if you want to look good!"  
  
She grabbed his arm and began pulling him in the direction of the mall. He knew he was going to regret this. Hell, he regretted everything from the moment he came to this planet!  
  
A short while later.  
  
"I'm not coming out." He grumbled in dissatisfaction from behind the closed door. He just about decided to change his mind about buying human cloths and accessories.  
  
"Come on! I'll be the judge as to how it looks!" Trista spoke confidently outside the dressing area.  
  
Bourkan growled. Despite the hundred reasons he had not to do this, he tried to think of one reason why he should. Humans would know how humans dress. If he were to look human, he would need a human's insight. He walked out the door and allowed her to see him.  
  
Trista fought hard not to permanently attach herself to the guy. Wow! He looked pretty hot - er - good in those cloths. He was wearing some khaki jeans and a white tank top that showed some of the lean muscles he had underneath them. "Well, I think that's enough. You can take those off and then we'll go pay for them."  
  
Bourkan walked out of the store holding boxes upon boxes of cloths that stacked over his head. He wasn't sure how, but in the process of shopping for his cloths, he had bought her some cloths as well. He didn't dwell on that, he was too busy concentrating on not dropping everything.  
  
"Wait a minute will you? I'll be right back. I just want to say "hi" to one of my friends over there." Trista pointed to the end of the hall and sprinted down its direction. Bourkan sighed, but he was grateful to be able to set the boxes down for a moment and rest. Setting them down next to the entrance of one of the stores, he proceeded to walk in and do a little poking around.  
  
His poking around was cut short as a loud rattling noise erupted from outside the store. He poked his head out the door and looked to see what was going on. The people were panicking and running. Others were too scared to do anything. Three stupid looking humans were waving some guns in the air, pointing at people, and yelling at them. A thought came into his head. Where there was trouble, Sayiaman was sure to follow. There was a chance this guy might show up. But how could he get close enough without him being suspicious?  
  
Boukan looked around and then at the store he was standing in. A costume shop, conveniently enough. He smiled maliciously. Casually walking around the store, he growled at some of the selections. His eyes fell toward a sailor moon costume. He didn't even want to think about it. Pulling off pieces of various costumes, he put on a pair of black jeans, a dark blue spandex shirt, purple gloves and a black bandana to cover the top portion of his head that had two slits cut in it to see through. He looked in a mirror and decided that it would do. He wasn't thrilled with it but it would do.  
  
He poked his head around the corner of the door again to see where they were. They were pointing their guns at people and stealing things from them. They had a gun pointed at a familiar looking girl with long blue hair pulled up in a ponytail. A spark of anger went through him. He didn't know why, but at the moment he didn't care.  
  
At top speed, he ran up to the gun holders and stood in front of Trista. To the eyes of the humans, he seemed to materialize before them out of nowhere. He grabbed the gun and proceeded to smash and crumple it in his hand like a wad of paper. The man let go of the gun and staggered back into his two friends.  
  
Bourkan smiled evilly at them. Finally he would be able to vent some of his built up frustrations. And more importantly, it would be on humans. The two comrades pointed their guns at him, but in that moment he was already holding their guns in the air and crushing them. He dropped them to the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" One of the humans asked him. Bourkan paused for a moment and wondered why they would ask him such a question. A name was something people would identify him with. He answered them, "Everything you will come to fear." He knew it sounded cliché, but hey, it worked.  
  
He pulled his arm back and went to slap one of the humans. Incidentally, the guy went flying and crashing through the wall of the mall. He didn't move afterward. He kicked another in the gut with his knee. The guy fell back a few feet and fell to the floor unconscious. All that was left was the one who pointed the gun at Trista. The anger returned and he glared at the man.  
  
His hand made a fist and he moved to uppercut him. The guy went flying into the air. Bourkan leapt up ahead of him and kicked him back to the ground. He crashed to the floor and left a large human shaped indentation of where he crashed.  
  
Back on the ground, he walked over to Trista and held his hand out to help her up from the floor. He smiled at her, forgetting himself. He removed the smile as he heard various clapping and cheering around him. The humans were thanking him for whatever unknown reason. He disappeared back into the costume shop and quickly got back into his normal cloths. He shoved the costume into one of the bags with his cloths in it and walked back out to find Trista.  
  
He walked up to her. She was looking around like she was confused. "Where did that guy go? I didn't get a chance to thank him. Man! Was he cute!"  
  
Bourkan nearly face vaulted at that comment but regained his posture. More importantly, she didn't recognize him. He realized annoyingly that he was supposed to wait for Sayiaman to arrive. He grumbled to himself, but that led to another idea. He could pretend to fight crime to get close to Sayiaman! Yes! That would work! He gave one of his evil laughs. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"You always give that evil laugh but you never tell me what's so funny." She glared at him.  
  
He fought not to growl at her for that last comment and went to pick up his belongings near the front of the store. He noticed as she hooked her arm around his. Why had he gotten so angry when that other human threatened her life? Like he cared about what happened to any of these people? It was these damned emotions. He had learned to do away with such things living in the Nega-verse. But now they were running loose on him. He would have to work harder to keep them under control.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan got to his apartment later that afternoon after school. He stopped at the door and noticed a small box sitting in front of the door with today's mail. He looked at the address and then at the handwriting. He knew it could only be from his dad. Goten had better writing than this. He laughed at his won joke and went inside to open it up.  
  
He found a small sack and a letter inside. It took his a few minutes but he was finally able to make out what it said. [Gohan, you mother told me you were fighting crime again in the city. So I sent you some sensu beans. I hope you're able to use them!] "Thanks dad, I will." He looked about the apartment and saw bags and boxes lying about everywhere. He guessed that Boukan had done some shopping. He sat down on the couch and was about to let out a heavy sigh when the phone began to ring.  
  
He picked it up and immediately held it out away from his ear. A familiar voice yelled out of it. "GOHAN! WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE THE OTHER NIGHT?"  
  
"Mom! I was out fighting crime!" He brought to phone back to him mouth quickly and then held it back out again.  
  
"YOU CAN FIGHT CRIME LATER! RIGHT NOW YOU NEED TO BE STUDYING AND MAKING GOOD GRADES FOR ALL THE SCHOOL YOU MISSED WHILE FIGHTING BUU!" Gohan brought the phone back to his ear.  
"Yes mom." He replied disheartingly.  
  
"Gohan, I understand that spring break is coming up. So I thought we could come down to visit you." Chichi replied happily. Her emotions completely changing from one pole to the opposite.  
  
"Sure mom. I'll have the place ready for you when you come down." Gohan gave a monotone reply. Trying not to argue with her.  
  
"So how is your new roommate?" She asked.  
  
"He's fine. He's seems to be a nice guy. Kind of quite though."  
  
"I'm sure he's a nice guy. I'll talk to you later. And don't even think about staying up late like that again!"  
  
"Okay mom. Yes mom. I'll talk to you later. Love you too. Bye." Gohan hung up the phone and let out a sight like he had been holding his breath the whole time. He was surprised he got off so easily. But he realized he would probably pay for it later. He groaned and leaned back in the chair. He couldn't wait.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A short chapter I know! I'm sorry! Don't flame me! The next one will be longer I promise! In the mean time, I need ideas for a super hero name for Bourkan. Something silly that he would really detest. Nothing that sounds too cool.  
  
Special thanks for all the reviews from  
  
Kittykat146 - Sylvannastar - Typhonis - Tonaru - Link02 - Brian, Dark Emotionless Shadow - Twin Kats - Thera - Nick Johnson - Mirai Gohan - blah - GracedAngel1845 - CrystalStorm21 - Anthony - Yami Goku - DarkAngelPearl 


	8. Good Guys or bad Guys?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Yeah, sad isn't it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita sat down at the lunch table where she found Serena and Amy sitting and eating their own lunch. She tried to spark up a conversation with them but Serena was too busy eating like 40 starving people and Amy was busy reading the newspaper. She sighed and gave up when a familiar face caught her attention.  
  
"Hey Gohan! Gohan!" She waved over her friend's heads and motioned him to come over. Amy and Serena turned their heads just in time to see Gohan walking in their direction with five trays full of food. Enough to ALMOST rival Serena's apatite. He sat the trays down carefully and sat down at the table with them in the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Lita, Serena, Amy." He addressed them all politely. Serena muffled something with a mouth full of food that might have been a "hello." He looked at her stack of trays with food on it and then at his own. Without thinking he said, "Wow. And here I thought only Sayians could eat like that!" he slapped and hand over his mouth and looked at them.  
  
Serena managed to swallow a huge mouth full of food and looked at Gohan questioningly. "What a "Sayain?"  
  
"Oh nothing! Never mind! Not important!" He waved his hands in front of him franticly and tried to get off the subject before he put his foot in his mouth again. "So what are you reading their Amy?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked over at him. "Oh! It's an article about the Great Sayiaman. You should see this too Serena." Amy laid the newspaper out on the table for everyone to look at. Gohan was glad that he didn't have a mouth full of food right then and there. Otherwise he might have starting spiting, coughing, and choking his food all over the place.  
  
"The Great Sayia 'Men'?" Gohan said in disbelief. The news had a picture of him tying up some crooks with Melvin doing some bad posing behind him. He should have known that this would be a bad idea.  
  
"I thought that was Melvin we saw the other day. What connection does he have with the Great Sayiaman?" Amy wondered aloud.  
  
Serena just shrugged her shoulders. "Lets just ask him. Hey Melvin! Come on over here!" She yelled across the cafeteria. It was then she noticed he had a sling on his arm. Molly was walking with him holding two trays of food. One for each of them. They turned and made their way to them.  
  
"Hey Serena!" Molly said and sat the two trays down on the table. Molly sat down next to her and Melvin next to Gohan.  
  
"Hey Molly!" Serena returned and looked over at Melvin. "Hey Melvin, I didn't know you were fighting crime with the Great Sayiaman."  
  
Molly looked over at Melvin with a confused look on her face. "Your fighting crime again Melvin? I didn't think you still had that Tuxedo Mask costume anymore." Lita pushed the news article forward for Molly to read.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Melvin laughed nervously and looked at Gohan, who was looking a little pale in the face.  
  
"So do you know who this guy is?" Lita questioned him quickly and displayed her great interest in this conversation.  
  
Melvin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Gohan had a hand over his face. He just hoped no one was paying any attention. "Um, no. I don't know who he is. He never told me. But he lets me fight crime with him anyway!" He laughed.  
  
Lita, Serena, and Amy all looked at one another in a way that clearly said they knew he was lying. But they understood why. The guy obviously wanted his privacy, just like they did. They would leave it alone. For now.  
  
"So Melvin, what to you do when you fight crime?" Molly looked at him who looked uncomfortable again for the hundredth time. Gohan was curious to what he would say about his one himself.  
  
"Mostly, I do Sayiaman's speeches." Melvin replied. Everyone face vaulted to the floor at that last unexpected comment. Apparently they were giving him way too much credit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bourkan got home early that evening from work, and after figuring out how to work the T.V. and its controller, he immediately put his foot through the screen in anger. It didn't bother him that the news mentioned him at the mall. But what they were calling him! He might as well call himself Sayiaman! Not that it was any worse. They couldn't have come up with something better than that? It was disgraceful! It was a mockery of his rank! It reduced what little honor he had left to nothing!  
  
"Fine!" He yelled in annoyance and stormed away from the T.V. back into his room. He came back out a few minutes later dressed in the outfit he had fought in the mall with. He walked over the window and opened it up. He would just cause a little bit of ruckus tonight. He would see what they called him then.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, the Sailor Scouts sat in a small circle in an empty room at Raye's shrine. This was becoming bothersome. They had continued to fight this evil for some many months now, but they still had no idea as to who was behind it. Other than that the monster they fought were from the Nega-verse.  
  
But that wasn't the real problem. The problem was that they had no idea as to how powerful this enemy really is. All they knew is that the monsters have steadily become more and more difficult to destroy. If the Sayiaman hadn't shown up those few times, they might have been in a lot worse trouble.  
  
"So what should we do?" Mina exchanged uncertain glances with her friends around her.  
  
Luna was sitting on Serena's lap and was looking just as much at a loss for words. "I really don't know scouts. We know nothing of this enemy; neither do we know their goals. All we can do is continue fighting for now."  
  
"What about the Great Sayaiman? Is it possible he has some sort of connection with all of this? Or with the Silver Millennium?" Lita looked over at Artemis who was sitting on Mina's lap.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "I can't recall any such character during the Silver Millennium. But we don't know who the guy behind the helmet is either. Who knows?" He sighed.  
  
Amy typed on her small portable computer. "My computer hasn't been able to tell me anything about the guy except that his energy reading are exponential. He could very well have hidden depths to his powers."  
  
"Raye?" Serena looked at her friend who was looking back and forth from them to the fire. "How come the fire hasn't been able to tell you anything about this guy?"  
  
"I haven't been able to get a lock on his energy signal. Its almost like he's masking it. I sense bursts of energy from his at times, but just as suddenly, they disappear." She gave up looking in the fire and looked back at her friends.  
  
"Masking it?" Mina asked shockingly. "You mean like we do when we're not in Sailor Form?" Raye only shrugged her shoulders at her.  
  
"If this guy is an enemy, then this could be especially bad for us. When you saw him without the costume, you said he was wearing a school uniform. Yet no one in the school fit your description. If this guy can change his appearance, then this could be very, very bad for us."  
  
The girls cast their heads down. Things were not looking good for them. Mina's face brightened. "I don't think this guy is an enemy. He did after all save Raye's life."  
  
"She's right!" Serena agreed with her. "He can't be an enemy. If he were as powerful as all that, he could have killed us all a while ago and let Raye die. But he didn't!" The others smiled, but still looked a little uneasy and looked unsure what to think.  
  
Raye's head shot up as if just realizing something. She ran back to the fireplace behind and stared into the flames.  
  
"What is it Raye?" Luna asked and walked behind her, peering around her into the flames. Not that she herself could see anything.  
  
"I fell a strong energy in the city." She replied without looking away from the fire.  
  
"Sayiaman perhaps?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
Raye shook her head. "No. But it's still really strong."  
  
"Luna looked over at the girls. "It could be the Nega-verse. You had better go check it out." Luna told them. They nodded their head in agreement and ran out the door to change into their Sailor forms.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How unlucky can a guy get? He goes out to do some evil deeps, maybe rob a bank, and what does he find? Some humans already there robbing the bank. Humans could take the fun out of anything.  
  
He watched from the root top and sighed. True that he couldn't steal their energy or destroy them with Nega-verse energy, but he could still beat the living shit out of the humans! Bourkan smiled wryly.  
  
He jumped down from the building and proceeded to beat the crap out of them, He left one untouched and moved the push the human into the corner. He would let this one live to tell the tale.  
  
"W-who are you?" The man stuttered at him.  
  
Boukan thought briefly for a moment and smiled to himself. He thought of a good name for himself. "I am-"  
  
"Sailor Moon!" A high pitched and female voice interrupted from behind him.  
  
Boukan lost his train of thought and pointed a finger at the cowering human in front of him. "I right wrongs and triumph over evil! And - what the hell am I saying?" He turned around. Sure enough, the Sailor Scouts were standing there behind him.  
  
"Hold it right there Nega-trash! You are not going to get away with hurting all of these innocent people!" Sailor Moon pointed defiantly at him. The other scouts nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Bourkan glared at them. "One thing, these innocent people-"  
  
The Scouts looked at him questioningly.  
  
"-are not innocent." He finished as three men carrying gun walked out of the bank and pointed guns at all of them. The girls squealed as bullets from the bank began whizzing past their heads.  
  
"EEEKK!" Sailor Moon and some of the other scouts ducked behind cars and other objects to avoid the barrage of bullets. "I'm supposed to be fighting the Nega-verse! Not bad guys with guns!" She covered her head with her hands.  
  
Bourkan stood on top of the building again. Unsure was he to watch the happenings below with either disbelief or amusement. Disbelief at the realization that these girls were supposed to be the greatest threat to the Nega-verse. Amusement at watching them cowering in fear behind vehicles from the humans with their guns.  
  
Now here was a dilemma. Destroy the humans, or help the humans destroy the Sailor brats. Decisions, decisions. "The mission. Remember the mission." He reminded himself. Here was trouble. Sayiaman would undoubtedly show up.  
  
"Mars, Fire, Ignite!"  
  
Bourkan felt a hot stream of fire whiz past his head. He lost his balance on the building and fell to the street below. Unfortunately for him, a pile of trashcans broke his fall and scattered garbage everywhere.  
  
He got up and growled at Sailor Mars. About to pummel her into the ground, he was caught off guard by voices of some of the near by spectators. "Look! Its that guy from the mall!" "What did the news paper call him?" "Mr. Savior!"  
  
A good thing for those people that he was wearing a mask. He was have been glaring at them with unseen ferocity. Mr. Savior! He would have preferred something like Human Hunter or Human Destroyer. But Mr. Savior? Bullets shot past him again. Too angry to think strait, he pounded the humans into the ground before turning around to face that damn Sailor Scout.  
  
Mr. Savior nearly fell back on the ground as three scouts suddenly had him surrounded. The blonde, the brown, and the black haired girl were all looking at him strangely. "That was cool!" "I'm sorry about shooting you Mr. Savior!" "Who are you really?" "Do you have a girl friend?" "You're a really good fighter!" "Are you an alien sent here as a child from a dieing planet?" "What are-"  
  
Bourkan put a hand up to his head shakily. He could feel a migraine headache coming.  
  
"Hold it! We are the Great Sayia-Men!" Bourkan watched The Great Sayiaman fly down to the ground, followed by a much shorter Sayiaman fly down nearby on what appeared to be a cloud. What the hell? There are two of them?! Shit!  
  
He was getting fed up with this. He felt his anger to this whole situation continue to get higher and higher. He ran to him with all his hatred and knocked the small Sayiaman off the cloud and into a wall.  
  
He moved to the taller of the Sayiaman and clipped him in the shoulder. He grinned evilly in spite of himself. Sayiaman allowed a small yelp of pain to escape his lips before he fought back at the darkly dressed figure.  
  
They exchanged blow for blow. Sayiaman could have cursed ever curse known to him. This guy was matching him blow for blow! They were almost even in strength! He might have to go Super Sayian to get this guy off of him. But the guy seemed to only get stronger by the minute. How long would he have the upper hand? And why was he attacking him?  
  
"Come, weakling! Is that the best you can do? Show me your power!" he yelled at the Sayiaman. He was holding back. He could feel it. Is that what King Mogroth was looking for?  
  
The Sailor Scouts watched in horror and disbelief at they watched the two super heroes' fight each other at impossible speeds! Their arms were moving almost to fast to even see! They moved from one place in the street to into the air to another place on the street in less than a second!  
  
"Impossible!" Sailor Mars said disbelievingly.  
  
"They seem to be fighting faster and harder by the minute!" Serena felt her mouth drop. "And I thought Jupiter was a good fighter."  
  
"Their energy!" Sailor Mercury typed furiously at her computer. "Its unprecedented! And it seems to be growing! Just a single blow could demolish a building, or even a town!"  
  
"We have to stop them before they hurt someone!" Sailor Jupiter yelled to her friends. They nodded their heads in agreement. "We'll combine out attacks into one and give them everything we've got!"  
  
"But it could kill them!" Mina reminded them. They paused at the thought.  
  
Mars looked at them gravely. "Its them or the city!" They stood in a circle and began chanting their powers.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" "Mercury Bubbles!" "Mars Fire Ignite!" "Jupiter Thunder!" "Venus Blast!" The five attacks spiraled together as one and sped toward the two relentless fighters. Just as it was about to hit them dead on, they moved in a flash and continued to fight from one spot to another.  
  
"They didn't even notice it as with sped past them!" Venus was entirely dumbfounded. The other looked to still be in shock.  
  
Mars on the other hand looked to be getting really annoyed. How the heck was she supposed to be getting to know the Great Sayiaman if he was too busy fighting another super hero? "STOP IT ALREADY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Huh?" Sayiaman paused in the fight long enough to hear someone yelling. Long enough for the darkly dressed figure he was fighting to punch him squarely in the jaw. He kicked him in the head and sent him flying to the street.  
  
Bourkan crashed into the pavement. He crawled out of the rubble. He saw Sayiaman taking a position higher in the sky. Shit! He couldn't fly without his nega-verse powers. He could feel his anger slipping away. He had gotten enough information on him for now. "We'll meet again! Sayiaman!" He disappeared in the shadows.  
  
Sayiaman flew back to the streets where the Sailor Scouts were standing. "Who was that?" He asked curiously. Suddenly, he noticed that the Sailor Scouts were looking very uneasy around him. "Hey, Where's Sayia- Melvin?"  
  
They looked around curiously and remembered when he had been thrown into that wall. They ran to him and found him unconscious. Mercury did a few scans over him with her computer. "It doesn't look good. He has a lot of broken bones."  
  
They watched curiously as the Great Sayiaman pulled what looked like a bean out from his shirt. He put the bean in Melvin's mouths. "Here Sayia- Melvin. Eat this." Melvin struggled to swallow it. After he did, he immediately sprung back up like a spring. They watched in amazement as he stood up and moved to dust himself off.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the Great Sayiaman curiously. "Hey? Why didn't you just heal him like you did Sailor Mars that one time?"  
  
They Great Sayiaman laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, time to go!" He grabbed Melvin by the cloak and flew up into the sky. Leaving the scouts watching in confusion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
This chappy took a while to get out. For that I'm sorry. I've had writers block for the past week or so. So I've been working on some of my other stories until I could work on this one again. I'll try and post again sooner. Tell me what you think. That next chapter will be good. Even I look forward to it! 


	9. Meet the Parents

DISCLAIMER: I don' own nothin'. Ya 'ear? Nothin' If ah did, ya really think I'd beh postin' ma stuff 'ear? Do ya? No? I thought not.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan woke slowly that morning to the sound of someone tapping, as though gently rapping, rapping at his apartment door. Damn. He thought. Its what he got for reading Edgar Allen Poe before he went to sleep. He got up and put some cloths on quickly so that he could answer the door.  
  
He opened the door and looked at the short and long black haired figure surprisingly. "Raye?"  
  
"Hey Gohan!" She walked in, taking the open door as an invitation. She took a quick glance around the apartment. Very organized. Something they had in common! Yeay for me! She turned around back to Gohan, who still stood with the door opened and looked to still be waking up. She smiled. "You look tired. I'll fix you breakfast!" She made a mad dash for the kitchen area.  
  
Gohan scratched his head curiously, but just took a seat at the dinning table. "So Raye, what are you doing here? Or a better question, how did you know where I live?"  
  
Raye began pulling things out of the fridge and going through the cupboards. "School Directory." She said casually as if it meant nothing in the world.  
  
Gohan, on the other hand, stifled a groan. This is looking familiar. Now what? More black mail from another dark haired girl? His stomach growled, and he realized that what ever she fixed would never be enough to fill his stomach. Especially if his roommate should decide to wake-  
  
"Hn." Someone grunted next to him.  
  
He looked over next to him. Sure enough, Bourkan had woken up and was currently standing next to him at the table. He heard his stomach growl even fiercer. "Bourkan, this is a friend of mine, Raye. Raye, this is my roommate Bourkan." He motioned to them both.  
  
"Nice to meet-cha!" She smiled over her shoulder as she continued with her work at breakfast. She looked over her shoulder again; her face became immediately very red.  
  
Bourkan was also having a mild dilemma. Crap! A Sailor Scout! This is not good. This is very much not good. He saw that she was looking at him funny, Crap! If she recognized him, he would have to fight her here! And he just moved here! He just moved into this place, he didn't want to move again!  
  
It was then that he noticed that her face was very red, and her gaze not exactly on his face. He looked down and realized with a small start that he was only wearing his boxer shorts. He walked casually back into his room and came back out a minute later wearing a pair of pants.  
  
When he walked back out, he saw Gohan letting someone else inside the apartment door. He cursed silently. Shit! Another Sailor Scout? This is worse. Thankfully, they were not occupied with him. Her and Raye seemed too busy giving each other death glares.  
  
"Hey Serena." Raye said with a certain amount of danger in her voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Serena looked smugly at her. "It's the first day of spring break! I just came to see if Gohan had any plans today."  
  
Gohan held his face in his hand. Where did I go wrong? What did I do? Could it get any worse I ask you? Just then the phone started ringing. He sighed and went to pick it up.  
  
"Hi Gohan! It's your Mom! I just called to tell you that we'd be coming earlier this morning." Chichi said cheerily with a hint of exasperation.  
  
"Huh?" Was the first thing out of Gohan's mouth? Did he hear right? He sure as hell wished that he did, but he knew he didn't. Damned Sayian hearing.  
  
"Well, about half way along the car ride you father got tired of waiting so he picked up the car and started flying us to the city. We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Gohan managed to keep a calm and controlled voice. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up the phone and immediately went into a state of panic. "OH NO! THEY'RE EARLY! WHEN SHE SEE'S THE STATE OF THIS PLACE SHE'S GOING TO WIG!" He ran around the room quickly vacuuming and dusting the place off as fast as he could without breaking anything.  
  
He looked up and saw Raye and Serena standing in the kitchen, looking at him questioningly. Bourkan had a look of horror on his face. He recognized the voice on that phone, and he was in no mood to meet it.  
  
A knocking came to the door again. "OH NO! SHE'S HERE!" Gohan yelped and ran to the door. He opened it up and a small 8-year-old boy with black hair that stuck up at weird angles launched itself onto Gohan's chest.  
  
"Gohan!" the kid yelled and hugged him fiercely.  
  
Gohan patted his head and tried to pry him off, without success. "Hey Goten."  
  
"Hi Gohan!" Chichi walked in and gasped. "Gohan! How could you let your apartment get into this kind of state? I taught you better than this! This place is a mess!"  
  
Everyone in the apartment looked around in all direction trying to figure out just what it was she was talking about. The place looked spotless. Aside from the breakfast materials sitting on the counters. Chichi walked over to the couch and picked up a single sock. "What is this?"  
  
Everyone face vaulted to the floor. Bourkan got up and looked at her. "Actually, that's my sock. I didn't get a chance to put it on yet."  
  
Chichi smiled on him. "I'm sorry. Here you go." Her voice took on a more pleasurable tone that made Bourkan wonder if this woman was human.  
  
Just then someone else walked through the door. Looking like a giant version of the small boy who was still attached to Gohan's chest. Raye wished she were there right now.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" The man said cheerily and slapped Gohan's back.  
  
"Hey Dad!" Gohan smiled at him.  
  
"Gohan." Chichi interrupted the discussion. "I know this is your roommate. I talked to him on the phone the other day. But who are these two young girls?" Chichi looked at the suspiciously.  
  
Raye and Serena suddenly became and looked very uncomfortable. They could only guess what Gohan's mother was thinking about them right now. Fortunately, Gohan spoke up for them before they had to say anything.  
  
"This is Raye." He motioned to her. "I've done some meditating wither her before. And this is Serena, from school. I've been helping her with some of her home work." Raye and Serena both let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
Serena lost whatever courage she had left and slowly crept to the door. "Well, I better get going!" She walked out the door and ran down the hall to leave the building. Raye glared at the door, even if it was empty, that she would just leave her here like this.  
  
Goku looked from Raye to Gohan, back to Raye, back to Gohan, from Raye to Gohan from Raye to Gohan. Until what he was thinking finally formed into words. "So does this mean you not dating Videl any more?"  
  
Raye looked flabbergasted. Not so much because of what he said, but because she had never considered the idea that Gohan might already be dating someone. In one sentence, all her hopes were destroyed.  
  
Gohan fell to the floor. He stood up, looking highly embarrassed. "Dad! We were never dating to begin with!"  
  
Raye smiled at that comment. Feeling her hopes come back to her. She stood a little more confidently when she saw Gohan's mom walk behind her into the kitchen. Her face flushed. "I didn't know he would be having company. I came over to see what he was doing and offered to make him breakfast."  
  
"You can call me Chichi." She smiled at her. She looked at the food laid out and frowned. "You're going to have to make a lot more food if you want to fill these stomachs." She laughed.  
  
Raye smiled at her in return. "Then we'll just tackle it together."  
  
Chichi brought her fist up in the air. "That's the spirit!" They began cooking breakfast. Raye gave a silent thanks to Lita for teaching her how to cook.  
  
Goku and Goten sat at the dinning table happily at the mention of food. Gohan meanwhile was standing in shock. He had never seen his mother take such a liking to a girl so quickly. It was definitely unexpected. And where was Bourkan? He looked around. The door was still open. He must have made a run for it when the coast was clear. Smart guy. He did have to work today as well though.  
  
In short order, the food was prepared and set out on the table. Enough to feed a small army. Chichi sent menacing glares at all the boys to assure that they didn't start until everyone was at the table. After an eye full from his mother, Gohan remembered his manners and got up to pull the chairs out for Raye and his mother. Raye blushed at the gesture.  
  
"We have company here, so I expect you boys to eat in a CIVILIZED manner. Got it?" Goku and Goten shook their head vigorously, quickly to agree with her. She looked at Raye who was sitting next to her, and next to Gohan, she noticed.  
  
"So Raye, is that what he said your name was? What do you do? Do you go to school with my son Gohan?" She looked at her with interest.  
  
"Um, no. I live at my family's shrine. I'm studying to become a priestess." She blushed again at having everyone at the table looking at her. She didn't expect to meet the family so quickly. Especially since she hasn't even gone out on a date with him yet. Heck, she wondered is she ever would.  
  
"Oh. That's nice." Chichi said before taking a few more bites of her food.  
  
Gohan waited for the inevitable question that would pop out of his mother mouth. The one that popped out of his mother's mouth to ever girl she had ever seen Gohan talk with. It didn't matter if they knew each other or not.  
  
Chichi looked over at him. "So Gohan, are you planning to marry this girl?"  
  
Thankfully, he didn't have food in his mouth this time, as he did the last few times. "Mother." He sweat dropped. Raye didn't seem to bother by it, thankfully. She only smiled at him, giving the impression that she knew what was going on and knew how he felt.  
  
Much to her surprise and bewilderment, all of the food was eaten. She didn't know how or when or how it was all eaten so quickly. Goku and Goten went and made themselves comfortable on the couch and patted their full stomachs. Looking like mirror images of each other.  
  
Chichi went to work on the dishes and Raye went to ask Gohan something that was on her mind. "Gohan, I was wondering if your not busy later if you wanted to come to the temple and we could do some meditating or if you don't want to do that we could go to the park for a walk or we could go to the movies or even go out to dinner-" She stopped and her face turned red as she realized everything that she had just said. Gohan was looking at her like she had a tree growing out of her head.  
  
He smiled. "Sure." A day out will keep my mind occupied from other things. Thought to himself.  
  
She beamed at him. "Great!" She ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the door. She couldn't believe she had just done that! And it had worked! Wait until Serena found out about this!  
  
Gohan stood at the door where just a minute ago Raye had been standing. He had always thought of the girls as good friends. But did that just happen? His mother was smirking at him and his father was grinning at him like a mad man. Did he just make a date? 


	10. Revelations and a Lost Gohan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. I apologize for taking so long to update. I really am sorry. But I have had severe writers block. And it had at least given me a chance to work on some of my other stories. Now that I have some more ideas of where I want to go with this, hopefully, updates will be sooner.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Gohan sighed as he walked his way over towards Raye's shrine. What was he going to say? How could he tell her without hurting her? How was he supposed to tell her that he didn't want to be with her?  
  
Its not that he didn't like her. Far from it. She had a temper that was somewhat familiar. He liked all the girls. They had all become good friends. But black mail was becoming to frequent of a problem these days. What with the whole super hero gig. And he had just recently gotten out of the relationship with Videl. He just wasn't ready.  
  
He sighed again. More heavily this time. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing. Without even realizing it, he'd walked in front of the steps leading to the shrine. He'd lost his train of thought when. . .  
  
WHAM!  
  
Falling to the ground, he looked up to see something blonde run up the steps in a hurry while spouting apologizes. It was a wonder the person even realized he was there. Slowly, he stood up and dusted himself off. What was he going to do? Damn. He'd forgotten. Oh wait! Now he remembered! He was going to. . .  
  
WHAM!  
  
Hitting the ground again, this time he felt something sitting on top of him. He groaned and cracked his eyes open to see and equally uncomfortable Raye sitting awkwardly on top of him. Funny, she barely weighed a thing.  
  
Raye opened her eyes slowly and find Gohan's face inches away from her and looking just as uncomfortable. She blushed suddenly when she realized just where she was. She jumped up and started to help him off the ground. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Gohan laughed easily and rubbed the back of his head. "That's okay! Seems to be happening a lot recently."  
  
She continued to blush. Now that he mentioned it, yeah, she had gotten a habit of continuously bumping into the guy. Which wasn't an entirely bad thing. "Um, so Gohan. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually, I was looking for you." Gohan blushed slightly this time and stood there uncomfortably. Just what was he going to say to her? He could remember he wanted to talk to her, and that was about it.  
  
Raye looked over her shoulder up at the temple. They were supposed to have a scout meeting. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. It was her turn to be late for once. "So, do you want to go somewhere to talk?"  
  
Gohan smiled. Sometimes, it seemed like that was all he did. Good idea. Maybe talking to her would jog his memory about whatever it was he originally wanted to talk to her about. Amazing how flustered he could get around some girls. "Sure. Anywhere in mind?"  
  
She tired to think quickly and scratched her head. Messing up her already messed up hair. Talk. Where could they talk? The shrine? No. The girls wouldn't leave them alone. Certainly not here. They were still standing in the middle of the street. Her room? Bad thoughts! BAD THOUGHTS! "Um, how about the park?"  
  
"Sounds good." He offered her his arm, which she took and began walking down the road in the direction of the park. Neither had any idea of what to say to the other. What the walk to the park was spent mostly in silence.  
  
Raye gave a silent laugh as she leaned on his shoulder as they walked. There were not a whole lot of people she could lean on. He was nice to lean on. The only other people she could do that with were the scouts. Gohan, the polite guy that he is, would probably do this for anyone.  
  
They walked through the park. Watching children play on the jungle gym and swing sets. They walked until they came to a small lake in the center of the park. A small dock went over part of it. She released his arm and walked out onto it. Overlooking the water.  
  
"I used to come here a lot as a kid with my Grandpa. He used to tell me, that like how fire can foretell the future, water could reveal the past. I used to stare at the water. Hopping to see my mother in the reflection." She stared at the lake as the memories flooded back to her.  
  
Gohan walked up next to her and leaned again the railing of the dock. Looking out over the water. "For a long time, I lost my father. He was missing for a good part of my life. We all thought he was dead. It was nothing short of a miracle that brought him back to life."  
  
They stood there for a long time. Watching the water move and the sun slowly fall from the sky. She grabbed his arm again and leaned into his chest. Allowing a single tear to run down her cheek. She hadn't cried since she was a child. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to be strong when she was around him.  
  
A loud blast broke the silence. Smoke filled the air as screams began to fill the park of people running from whatever commotion had occurred. The both began running in the direction of the smoke. Looking to see what the problem was.  
  
Raye gasped when she saw the purple haired woman from before hovering in the air. She was randomly shooting people with balls of black energy. Causing pointless destruction and death. Her shock was replaced with anger. This woman needed to be stopped. And this time, she would be.  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes at the woman. Watching as she helplessly killed innocents. His anger slowly flaring. He pushed it back down. Losing his cool would only result in more people getting hurt. His mind was pulled else ware suddenly. . .  
  
"MARS POWER!"  
  
Gohan blinked. Standing next to him, rather than Raye, was the girl Sailor Mars that he had healed before when fighting the monster. His thoughts suddenly flooded back to him.  
  
"Mars Fire!" She brought her hands together. Fire shot out of her hands at the woman. But it seemed to go right around her as though deflected by some shield. Or. . .a powerful ki.  
  
Lexiena smirked at the lone Sailor Scout. If she wanted to, she could just pick them off one at a time. Her hand pointed out in her direction. Slowly, she let the energy in her hand pool and form. Allowing the weak scout to see her death.  
  
Gohan leapt forward and grabbed Raye in his arms as the blast flew at them. Sending rock and dirt from the ground everywhere. The blasts continued to fly at them. At great speed. He had to find a safe distance before he could stop without risking her getting hurt.  
  
Raye had only blinked. Just a moment before, she had been standing in front of the woman and then she was in Gohan's arms a hundred feet away. He sat her back down and stood in front of her. More energy blast flew at them. "Gohan!"  
  
He slapped them away with his hands as they approached with the best of accuracy. Raye stared in disbelief. How was he doing this? How could Gohan possibly be doing this? Could he be. . .?  
  
Lexiena growled softly to herself. How did he do that? No one could do what he just did. Not even that Tuxedo Mask. No one could compare with her power! No one! She was all-powerful! She was the greatest! Lexiena unleashed blasts as fast as she could call upon them and flew closer to the strange man.  
  
Unexpectedly, he disappeared in a haze and appeared less than a second later right in front of her. Hitting a blow across her face. She stumbled back in the air and wiped the blood and fell from her lip.  
  
Her anger flared. No one dared to hit her. She jumped to the ground and ran at him; break neck speed as he did the same. They exchanged blow for blow. He was keeping up with her perfectly. Seemingly matched in abilities. No one could compare to her! NO ONE!  
  
She kicked him in the chest and sent him flying into the ground with a satisfying crash. Now she would finish off the man who dared to take her on. She could be the only one with her kind of strength. Flying back into the air, she began to form a large amount of dark energy in her hands. Finish the man off for good.  
  
Sailor mars watched in awe at the force in which the two were fighting. More so Gohan's. The only people she had ever seen move that quickly before were the Great Sayiaman and Mr. Savior. Could. . .could Gohan be from the Nega-verse?  
  
She watched in shock and horror as he was thrown the ground. The woman began to pool the energy that she had been pointing at her earlier. What Mars could only assume to be a finishing move. She was aiming at Gohan. Mars fan forward as fast as she could. Stepping in front of Gohan and the incoming attack. The blast sent her flying backward into the ground with the debris.  
  
Gohan looked up in horror as Raye stood in front of the blast, shielding him from it. She fell back to the ground where she lay motionless. Why did she do it? He would have survived! Bus she didn't know that. Now she was hurt. Now she was. . .  
  
"Not who I was aiming for, but at least now she is out of the way." Lexiena gave a small laugh at the expression Gohan was making. "Now to take care of you."  
  
Gohan snapped.  
  
Memories came to him like flooding water. Watching Piccolo sacrifice himself for him. Watching his friends fight for him, stick up for him when fighting Frieza and the Androids. Watching his father sacrifice himself for the sake of the Earth. Watching Raye get thrown to the ground, where she now lay still.  
  
"I wont lost the people I care about! I WON'T! I WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T!" Gohan's head shot up as he screamed. Releasing all the anger that he had built up since the defeat of Cell. His hands balled to fists at his side as he stood up.  
  
Lexiena watched first in question and then in complete shock and utter horror. The man's energy, his power. . .she could feel it. Actually FEEL IT! Raging uncontrollably. A power hundreds of times greater than her own. Greater than ANYONES!  
  
Raye was startles awake as the ground began to shake violently! She heard someone yell furiously. Feeling battered and bruised from her attack, and picked up her head to see Gohan yelling. The shaking seemed to be emanating from HIM! Small rocks began to levitate from the ground!  
  
A blinding light flashed and the shaking increased. A shock wave of energy almost sent her flying from where she was sitting on the ground. The light subsided but the shaking continued. Though not as violently.  
  
Where Gohan had stood, now stood a man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes. A strange yellow light swirled about him and his muscles builded ten fold, actually ripping though his shirt. Gohan was the golden haired fighter.  
  
Lexiena watched in horror at the shock at the man's energy. Her eyes narrowed as she suddenly recognized who it was. "You're the man who destroyed my wear wolf creatures. You will regret that!" She brought her hands together to form her energy.  
  
Before she could blink, before she could do anything, with a speed that was impossible, he was standing in front of her and held her wrists in her hands with a tightening grip.  
  
"I can't forgive you for what you've done." Gohan said calmly and almost emotionless. Sending chills down her spine. This man was stronger than any of them in the nega-verse. Before she could even think about blocking, his fist came down on her. Sending her flying into the ground. Leaving a huge crater from where she landed. She struggled up, despite having a few broken bones. She flew back up into the air. She would finish this, or die trying.  
  
Gohan glided back down to the ground and cupped his hands to his side. The scowl on his face increased. All he could see in his mind was the scene of Raye as she was thrown to the Earth. "Ka. . .Meh. . ."  
  
Raye watched him move faster than she thought anyone could move. He was moving fast enough to where she could have sworn she saw him in two places as once. He now crouched slightly on the ground. Chanting something. His eyes were full of hatred. A small spark emerged in his hands. Slowly growing.  
  
"Ha. . .Meh. . ." The light in Gohan's hand began to grow in size. Filling his hands with the energy that he would use to destroy the monster. The person who caused all of this. Caused all of the pain, suffering and death. He would end it all!  
  
Lexiena had gotten past the stage of shock. She was now lost somewhere between fear and anger. Fear of anyone who could possibly wield such a fearsome power. Anger because it was not hers. She felt and saw the terrible energy collecting in his hands. An energy attack. How could he possibly know how to do an energy attack? The energy in his hand easily doubled his own. She quickly gathered the last of her energy and prepared to throw it at his. In an attempt to block it.  
  
"Gohan!" Raye yelled at him. She smiled as he broke out of his hateful trance. The gold hair fell away from him and the energy in his hands disappeared into nothing.  
  
He turned around and looked at her. Looking for the person that had called out his name. He spotted her lying on the ground. Surprise and shock written on his face. Raye was alive? "Raye!" He smiled.  
  
Lexiena smiled at her opportunity. The foolish man who had so carelessly let his guard down. She launched the ball of dark energy at him. Hitting him from behind. She enjoyed watching him scream in pain and the blast encompassed him.  
  
"Gohan!" Raye screamed as tears fell from her face. Watching in horror as the dark energy hit him from behind. The last of the energy drifted away in the wind. Leaving a battered and bloody body laying the in dirt of the explosion. She struggled to get up and make her way toward him. Praying that he was all right.  
  
Lexiena flew down and picked up his body, throwing it over her shoulder and sneering as the crumpled form of Sailor Mars. "Thank you so much for distracting him from battle." She laughed and opened a dark portal to the nega-verse behind her. Walking nonchalantly back into it with Gohan. And closing it behind her.  
  
Raye crumpled back into the ground again. Oh God! She was right! She distracted him! If she had not said something, Gohan would still be alive. If she had not called out his name, then he would not have died. It was her fault. It was all her fault. Everyone she comes to care about always gets hurt. And it's her fault.  
  
The other four scouts ran into the park. After looking at all the damage done, they found Raye curled up into a ball on the ground. Sobbing quietly into her legs. Her face was red from crying. They had never seen Raye cry before. She just repeated herself. "Its my fault. Its all my fault." 


	11. Comming to grips with

DISCLAIMER: Sorry for the long wait. Oh, the idea's I have for this fic! I just seem to have trouble writing them down. Poo. Well, I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. Glad we got that out of the way. Enjoy the fic  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^.  
  
Chichi, Goku, and Goten were sitting in the car, driving back home from the city. (Reluctantly in Goku's case.) It would have been much easier to just fly back. But would Chichi listen? Nooooooooo. "Please? Pretty please with sugar on top? We would get there so much faster and I'm getting hungry!" Goku whined terribly.  
  
Chichi glared at him, making him slouch in the passenger seat. "Not a chance Goku. You think I didn't see the damage you did to the car when you picked it up and flew us there? We'll just see about desert tonight."  
  
"Awwwww!" Goku and Goten said in unison. Goku pouted and Goten looked about ready to cry.  
  
Goku sat up in his seat suddenly, a brief look of horror on his face. GOHAN! He felt it. He could feel two strong ki's in the city. He felt his son's ki rise and then fall drastically. Then, he failed to feel it at all.  
  
Something happened. Now he could fail to pick up his sons ki at all. It disappeared. He didn't die. He energy was too strong a moment ago to just have disappeared all together. Something happened.  
  
Chichi looked over and saw that her husbands face had become hard. Impassive. She knew that look. He only made that look when something was wrong. And when he made that face, something could only be most definitely wrong. "Goku, what is it?"  
  
Goku forced a smile on his face and a cheery voice. "Oh nothing! I just remembered I'd forgotten something at Gohan's apartment! I need to go back and get it!" Goku began climbing out of the car, oblivious to the fact that it was going 110 mph. Not that it mattered in his case. "Don't worry, I'll be back before too long."  
  
Goten jumped out of his seat and began hopping around the car in excitement. "Oo! Oo! Can I come? Can I come? Can I? Can I? Can I?"  
  
He was about to tell him kindly that he couldn't come. Or that he didn't need too. But his son foresaw the answer and immediately gave him the sad puppy dog eyes. "Not- don't- you- ah sure! Why not?" he smiled as Goten jumped forward and attached himself to his father chest.  
  
"This isn't going to be one of your month long excursions is it?" Chichi asked her husband, but when she looked over he was already climbing out of the car and flying back toward the city. Goten at his side.  
  
"Bye Chichi! See you later!" Goku yelled just before he was out of shouting range. He powered up and went shooting off into the sky.  
  
"So what did you forget over at Gohan's? Huh dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"Nothing son. We're going to help Gohan." I only hope we get there in time. He thought to himself with a frown. Goten noticed this too.  
  
"Is Gohan in trouble?" Goten asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know son. But that's what we're going to find out."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So you mean Gohan was actually the golden haired fighter from before?" Mina asked shockingly.  
  
Some of the other girls nodded their heads at Mina. At least, that's what they had been able to figure out so far. At this point, all they could do is wait for Raye to get over the shock and perhaps tell them more when she was ready. And they WOULD wait.  
  
Raye sat in circle with her friends, but said nothing. Barely aware of her surroundings. The other scouts had taken her back to the temple and got her back into her regular cloths. Her gaze was focused on the floor in front of her.  
  
Why did she have to call out his name like that? She didn't want to see that angry look in his eyes that she had seen. But she did not want him to die either. He protected her. Just as she had protected him. And he paid the ultimate price. And it was all her fault.  
  
"Wow." Mina said sadly. They all bowed their heads down as they suddenly remembered what had happened. Or at least what they gathered from Raye. Gohan had fought the Nega-verse creep, and died protecting Raye.  
  
And there was nothing they could do to console her about it right now. Raye felt herself to blame for all this. Gohan's death. Though they weren't sure why. And no words of wisdom right now could compensate for it.  
  
Serena, (if she felt it even possible) bowed her head even lower. Now wishing that she had not gotten in the way of her and Gohan so much. It appeared that Raye feelings were a bit deeper for Gohan than her own. Serena was in it for the looks. Boy, she felt like crap.  
  
"Raye, I don't know what happened, but it was not your fault. From what we saw before and what you told us, nothing could have stopped him from fighting." Luna sat in front of her. Pity showing on her face as much as it was the other scouts.  
  
"No, it was my fault. I distracted him." The memory came to her like crashing waters again and again. The smile on his face when Gohan looked at her, just before he was engulfed by the dark energy.  
  
Amy stood up and placed a hand on Raye's shoulder. Forcing her to look up at her. "Raye, I know this is hard, considering this only happened earlier today. But you have to move on."  
  
"She's right Raye." Lita nodded her head at her. Forcing a collected face. "Casualties happen. We are the Sailor Senshi. And we have to protect the city. And we cant to that without you."  
  
Raye was just about to tell them all to shove it, when surprisingly she didn't have to. Serena stood up. "Guys, leave her alone for a while." She motioned for the others to leave the room. They hung their heads low and left the room. Followed lastly by Serena. "Raye, it my fault too. I'm sorry."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mogroth watched shockingly as Lexiena placed the Sajin in front of her, before him, right before his very eyes. Honestly, he didn't believe she was strong enough to defeat the sajin so easily. The scouts, yes. But the sajin was a complete surprise.  
  
His power far outweighed that of many of his creations combined. And the Sailor Scouts as well. Perhaps this sajin was not as strong as he thought it was. No matter. His energy would still come in hand.  
  
"Very good Lexiena. Your work pleases me very much so. Prepare the capsules to drain his energy as soon as possible. I don't want him waking up anytime soon." His voice boomed in the darkness and the red eyes that floated in space slowly closed.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Lexiena bowed slightly, much to her discomfort. She wasn't positive, but she felt to be in a great larger amount of pain than the unconscious sajin right now.  
  
He had beaten and bruised her up rather good. If the Sailor Brat had not distracted him so, she had little doubt that she would be dead right now. Thank goodness for small favors.  
  
The capsule was brought out and she sealed him inside. 'It's a shame.' She thought to herself as she connected his body to it to extract the energy. 'He is rather good looking.' Noting his bare and scarred chest that was blown off in the energy attack.  
  
'Such a tremendous energy for one being.' She remembered the look of anger on his face as he transformed into, whatever that was. The anger was incredible. A shame he was unable to stay like that.  
  
The machine activated itself as dark pulses of energy ran itself over his body. Slowly draining the energy out of it. 'Too late now.' She thought to herself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Bourkan ran across the rooftops of the buildings. Jumping swiftly, one to another. Hiding in the darkness. Looking to cause trouble so that Sayiaman would show up. Then he could gather the information he needed on him and he could get the hell out of this world.  
  
He stopped on a rooftop when the sound of someone screaming caught his ear. He looked down. It wasn't a robbery. Just some domestic dispute. Nothing that would get the Sayiaman's attention. Still, he couldn't pass up the chance to beat up some stupid humans.  
  
Jumping down into the street, Mr. Savior looked about for the source of the screaming. It was late at night. The streets were almost devoid. Father down the road he saw three men chasing after someone. A woman with light blue hair.  
  
A twinge of anger went through his body. A picture of Trista going through his mind. Running forward, he appeared in front of the three men chasing after her. They paused in their run at his strange appearance in front of them.  
  
"Get out of my way!" One of them yelled at him. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. Which seemed to infuriate the man in front of him. Bourkan inwardly smirked.  
  
The man stepped forward and threw a punch at him. Hitting him in the face. Bourkan's head turned slightly at the impact. He turned his face back at the man and glared at him. The three men took cautious steps backward.  
  
Mr. Savior picked up the man that hit him and threw him none to gently into his other two friends. They all got up hurriedly and ran in the opposite direction. He grunted in satisfaction and turned around in the direction the woman had gone off running. He was surprised to find that she was standing a few yards behind him.  
  
It was not Trista. No. This woman was a little older than her. She looked a little beaten up and was holding something in her arms. An infant. But the child seemed to be okay. His earlier anger drained from him. A thought came to mind. "Why were they chasing you?"  
  
The woman shied away from him a little. But regained her confidence when she looked at the sleeping babe. "I didn't want the alcoholic bastard to be the father of my child."  
  
Understandable. Very much so. He wished he could have been so fortunate with a mother. Or a father even. He had lived in service to the darkness for so long that he had forgotten who they were. "So you have anywhere to go?" He asked again.  
  
She nodded her head at him. "Yes, I have a friends house I am going to stay at until I get back on my feet again." She stood awkwardly. Without notice, she felt as he picked her up bridle style and began walking her down the street. She blushed. "Its only two blocks. 346 Vendor Street."  
  
She felt a strong gust of wind. When she looked around. She found herself in front of her friends house. Still in his arms. He stood her back up carefully and smiled slightly at.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for saving us. Mr. . ." She paused when she realized that she did not know her savior's name. This time, he smiled wryly at her.  
  
"Savior. . . Mr. Savior." Hn. He thought to himself. Suddenly, his superhero name didn't sound all that bad anymore. 


	12. The Demon King

I would like to start out in saying that this chapter is dedicated to a great author. "Burenda", who inspired me to continue with this fic. Reminding me that it's not forgotten about.  
  
I have had really bad writers block with this story. One of my weak points really. I don't put any thought forward when I start writing a story. Thank you all for being so patient. Hopefully this story will flow a little better now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own in any shape or form, Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. It's a sad, sad world we live in. But if I should ever wake up to find myself a rich and famous millionaire, I will certainly try and buy the rights to it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mogroth, if he had a mouth anymore, would have been frowning at the pitiful excused for a being right now. He needed more energy. What was taking so long with that blasted Sajin? Maybe he would have to kill a few of his servants to get them moving faster again.  
  
Lexiena bowed to her master. Never failing to wince slightly at the fearsome sight of his red eyes as they towered over her. She waited for her to be addressed. She could already tell that the mood of her master was not a pleasant one.  
  
"What is taking so long with the gathering of his energy? He should be dead my now. What is your excuse?" His voice was just below that of yelling. Holding it back. He had waited for centuries at the chance to get his physical form back again. And now he has met with this inconvenience.  
  
She stood up as she had been acknowledged. "While the energy chamber has succeeded in keeping him unconscious, he seems impervious to the energy drain cycle. The scientists are still trying to figure out why."  
  
"Hmm." Mogroth though this over. His eyes closing until they were no more than slits, looking as though he were in deep thought. He didn't count on it being this difficult. The Sajin caused him much trouble. Too much to just let him go. But then, he couldn't kill him either.  
  
"Master. If I may make an observation?" Lexiena knew she might be very well digging her own grave right then. But she didn't want to be standing there all night either. She still had revenge to carry out.  
  
"Do not over step your boundaries, Lexiena." He growled at the lowly servant at his feet. It would be a shame to have to kill her after she had succeeded for him where others had not. And after he had supplied her with his energy too.  
  
"Yes, master. I saw the largest abundance of the Sajin's energy when he was angered." She began, unsure of weather she should finish. With the risk of being destroyed.  
  
"Yes. I have noticed that trait also with this species." His eyes looked as though they had just decided on something. "We will have to provoke the energy out of him."  
  
"Shall we Brain Wash him, Master?" Lexiena asked, hoping not to sound too excited about it. The young man could easily destroy the earth if he felt the need for it. If they could harness that power, just think as to how fast she could climb the ranks. And she enjoyed the anger she saw in his eyes.  
  
"Negative. Brain Washing will not work. He is too pure. Barrel already made that mistake multiple times. I will not make it myself." He looked down at her. "Conduct Mind Manipulation. We will see how that effects him." With that, he vanished from sight. His glowing red eyes vanished into blackness.  
  
Lexiena took her leave back to the energy chamber where Gohan was held. Eyeing his unconscious form. His face held a show of concentration. His lips pressed firmly together. A sign that he was still fighting.  
  
"Soon, you will not have a choice." She moved her hand through the dark energy surrounding him unhurt. Moving her hand across his chest. Oh, the possibilities!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Piccolo flew high over the city of Tokyo, Jubblan district. He had heard of monsters that roamed the city in this area. But often enough, they were not strong enough to bother with. Stronger than most people, but not enough for him to worry about.  
  
Or so he thought. It wasn't until he found out that Gohan had come to this city. And then he felt Gohan's power rise dramatically. Then drop again, and disappear altogether. Now he could worry.  
  
He refused to believe that Gohan was dead. If he had died, he would have felt his ki fade away rather than just vanish. He felt his ki quite clearly before it disappeared. It was strong, and then it just vanished. The most plausible scenario was that Gohan had let his guard down.  
  
"He always did think with his heart before his head." He took the turban off his head to allow his antennas to scan the city. Looking for the strongest ki's he could find. He would start searching there.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena, Ami, Lita, and Mina all walked down to the arcade silently. They had left Raye at the shrine to do her mourning. They all knew that one- day was in no way enough time to mourn the loss of a good friend.  
  
But they were the Sailor Senshi. Casualties happen. As much as they don't like to admit it. And they had a duty to this city. To these people. To continue to protect them in good times and bad.  
  
"Poor Raye. Its seems she was a bit more taken with Gohan than the rest of us were." Ami typed away at her mini computer as they made their way toward the arcade. Though none of them were really in the mood to play games.  
  
"I hope she doesn't take this too hard. We will need her before this is finished." Lita spoke softly to everyone. Raye had already lost her parents. Just like she had. It was hard losing people you care about.  
  
Serena looked saddest among them all. It didn't matter what life it was she was living. The closest people too her were always the ones to die. It was a wonder she chose to make friends at all.  
  
Ami stopped suddenly, causing the three people behind her to bump into her and fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Ami being the only one to avoid this catastrophe.  
  
"Ami! Why did you stop?" Mina whined at her as they all struggled to stand up again. Everyone crowded around her and looked over her shoulder at the computer she was typing at.  
  
"My computer is picking up a strong energy here in the city." She looked up from the computer at the worried looks of her friends. "It could be a youma."  
  
"Right! Come on! Lets transform and check it out!" Serena looked at her friends to see their agreement with her.  
  
"Wait! What about Raye?" Lita asked unsurely. Still feeling that they should fight as a group. "These youma's have been getting more powerful. We might still need her."  
  
"We'll call her if we need her." Serena pushed everyone forward into a dark alleyway to transform. After what just happened recently, she didn't want to have to get Raye and bother her just yet. Wanting her friend to take it easy for a bit.  
  
Piccolo flew high over the city when a small energy disk flew past him. It turned around and headed back down to the city. It was a possibility they these were the people who had done something to Gohan. He followed the energy disk back down to its source. He would have to check all of the leads.  
  
Landing on top of the edge of a tall building, he watched the energy disk return to the hand of its owner. He just didn't expect to find four teenage girls wearing outfits worse than Gohan's.  
  
He refused to believe that these girls were the cause of Gohan's disappearance. The thought was laughable. If he ever laughed. They were undoubtedly human. From what he could feel of them. Jumping down from the building, he landed in the street some yards away from them. If nothing else, he could force some information out of them.  
  
"Hold it right there, youma!" The one with blonde hair held in an odd fashion stepped forward and pointed her finger at them. "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! On behalf of the Moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"What Moon?" He growled at them. These girls it appeared were not all sane. And with all the strange poses she did he had to wonder if perhaps they were the one that did something with Gohan. Remembering how he did all those weird poses.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean? You know! The Moo-" She turned around and looked up at the sky. "Hey, where'd it go?" She scratched her head.  
  
He growled again. He didn't have plans to just stand here all day and talk. "Ahem!" he got her attention brought back to him. "Tell me where Gohan-" He didn't have time to finish before he was cut off by the other blonde behind her.  
  
"Gohan! What have you done with him, you creep!" The other blonde and the brown haired girl stepped forward in a threatening manner. "Are you the one that killed Gohan? You're going to pay for that!" The other girl stated.  
  
Piccolo didn't have time to respond to that last question as one of them attacked him. "Venus Blast!" The energy attack flew toward him. He slapped it away with his hand and glared at them. Did these girls really think they could destroy him so easily?  
  
What a waste of time. He jumped up into the air to avoid a wave of electricity one of the girls shot at him. Opening his mouth, he released a blast of energy from it at the girls on the ground below him. Three of them jumped away, leaving one to suffer his fate.  
  
Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon just in time to avoid the blast of energy that flew toward them. Jumping up, he dropped her on a near by rooftop and readied his own attack.  
  
Looking about, he noticed that a thick fog had covered the area. Fog? What good did they expect that to do? Smelling something sweet, he looked over to see roses being thrown at him.  
  
Roses? They were attacking him with Roses? He had just about enough of this. If Vegetta were present right then, he would have to say that blowing up this city seemed like a very reasonable solution to this mess right now.  
  
He was growing tired of this. He brought two fingers up to his fore head to ready his special attack. Get rid of these pesky humans. He had more important things to do right now. Like look for Gohan.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" The attack flew down through the fog at the humans. When it was deflected. Somewhat to his surprise. A man walked out of the fog dressed in a dark outfit and wearing a black bandanna over the top part of his head.  
  
"You're not the Great Sayiaman. One of Lexiena's monster's perhaps?" The man addressed him gruffly. Not seeming to take much interest in him. But he had gained his attention when he brought up the Sayiaman.  
  
"I am nobodies monster. My name is Piccolo." He flew back down to the ground and looked at the oddly dressed human in front of him. He had a surprisingly high energy. But not quite as high as a Super Sajin.  
  
"Piccolo? Your name means Demon King." He grunted in somewhat of dissatisfaction, as he looked his way. Perhaps he should send his body back to Lexiena for interfering with his mission. "You don't look like much of a demon."  
  
Piccolo growled. With a bust of speed, he moved forward and with a swift punch, send the man sailing though the air and crashing through the wall of a near by building. "I don't take disrespect from those weaker than myself."  
  
He grunted and took off into the sky. He had better things to be doing just now then to be fooling around with humans. If they should come across him later, he would kill them then.  
  
Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask all watched curiously as the youma did everything but ignore them completely. It seemed as if he wasn't even interested in killing them. Which was very odd for a youma.  
  
"What did he say his name was? Piccolo? The Demon King?" Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Mask who nodded his head at her. The being was in fact very powerful. They only wished that Gohan could have been there to help.  
  
"I think we found out who is behind all the attacks." Tuxedo Mask said quietly as he vanished in the thick fog before the girls could say anything. Well, they have met the enemy. 


	13. A weird acting Sayiaman

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon or anything like that blah, blah, blah. How many times must I state this fact? Too many. That's how many.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many people have commented to me in reviews that the characters history does not correspond correctly with the story. I should have stated this earlier. But some of the ideas I came up with for the story came to me suddenly.  
  
When I first started this story, I was not as familiar with Sailor Moon as I am now and their attacks. I have had many complaints and suggestions that I use the names of actual SM attacks in the story. But I haven't decided if I should, having not done so this far into the story. And although I could go back and revise the story, give the Scouts their proper attacks, I am a bit too lazy to want to go that far back and change everything.  
  
You will notice that the enemies and main bad guys in this story also do not correspond with the history of the Sailor Scouts or with Dragon Ball Z. I realized this. But I plan to tie that all together in the end. It will make sense in time. You will understand just how these bad guy came to be.  
  
Also, in another note. In the story I brought up that this was supposed to be after the Buu saga. But in that Saga, Gohan became Mystic and no longer needed to go Super Sajin. But I just thought it made the story more interesting if he kept that ability. So I'm not going to do the whole Mystic Sajin thing in this story. If you hadn't already guessed that by his already changing into a Super Sajin various times already in this story.  
  
As for the Sailor Moon attacks, I will not bother giving the scouts their proper attacks until at least the story is finished. Because if I started to now, it would only get really confusing if Sailor Moon suddenly, without warning, went from "Moon Tiara Magic" to "Moon Healing Escalation." Without good explanation.  
  
But for the sake of the readers and my faithful reviewers, lets just say that in the SM universe, this story takes place after Queen Barrel, and before the Doom Tree. So that would make the scouts age. . . Fifteen? Fourteen? I'm not sure just how much time passed between one enemy and the next. Perhaps only a few months for each. But I was always under the impression that it was a bit more than that. But I'm not sure.  
  
Anyway, this will make a better link when I explain more about the enemy in the story. Like how Mogroth knew about Sajins, and at the same time he was the enemy of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Goku and Goten arrived at Gohans apartment later that evening. Not that they were expecting to find Gohan there or anything. Nor did they expect to find any clues. But it helped before a search to get a little something to eat. So they raided his fridge.  
  
They both patted their stomachs, content in that they had eaten everything edible in the house. Forgetting completely that Gohan shared the apartment with someone else. No matter. They would get more food soon enough.  
  
"Hey, dad? Where do you think Gohan went anyway?" Goten asked his father who looked just as puzzled as he did.  
  
"I don't know, Goten. He's not dead. Cause I already asked King Kai if he was in the other world. But he said no. Where ever he is, I cant feel him. Something is blocking his energy reading or something." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "Piccolo is in the city. We'll ask him later if he has found anything yet."  
  
"Come on. Lets go check the city." Goku stood up and made for the large window. But Goten grabbed his attention.  
  
"Hey Dad! Look at this!" Goten picked up a wrist watch that had been sitting on the coffee table and handed it to his father. Goku picked it up and recognized it immediately.  
  
"Its Gohan's costume!" He put it on his own wrist and pressed a few buttons. A bright flash of light appeared and Goku found himself in Syiaman's outfit. "What do you think, Goten?" He twirled about in a circle.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Can I be the great Sayiaman too? Can I? Can I?" Goten pleaded with him. Goku scratched his head in thought. Or would have. If he had remembered that he was wearing a helmet.  
  
"I don't know, Goten. There's only one costume." But before he could finish, Goten was fishing for something n his gi. And pulled out a similar watch to what Goku was now wearing. "Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Bulma gave it to me." He said as he struggled to pull it on. "I was supposed to give it to Gohan so he had a spare, but I forgot to when we were here." He put it on and pushed the buttons on it is well. In a second, there was a chibi version of Sayiaman standing next to him.  
  
"Okay! Lets go search for Gohan!" They jumped out of the window and flew off into the city. Not even really knowing what it was they were looking for.

"Rei, I know that this must be hard for you. But you're a Sailor Scout. You have a duty. We will need everyone's help on this. If not for us, then for Gohan." Serena sat next to her friend by the fire and waited patiently for a reply.  
  
"You're right. I've been acting childish." She wiped a tear from her eye and stood up. "We have a job to do."  
  
"No, Rei. You have not been acting childish." Serena hugged her before she could say anything. "You are acting the same way anyone would. You are the strongest person I know, Rei."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Their communicators went off in their pockets and Ami's voice carried out of them. "Guys, there's a youma in the city. We need to go check it out."  
  
"Right!" They both spoke at once and took off out of the shrine.  
  
When they arrived in the city, they found a youma that looked like a giant mop of brown hair. Except that it was tangling people in it and sucking away their energy. A dozen people lay strewn about the street as more fled from the scene.  
  
"Hold it right there, youma!" The girls jumped down from the top of the building and Sailor Moon made her trademark pose at the creature. "I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
The youma dropped the people it had tangled in its hair and looked toward the Scouts. Although it had not eyes that you could see. Rei glared at it. Not even waiting for Sailor Moon to finish her speech. "Mars FIRE!"  
  
But to everyone's surprise, he youma's stretched its hair about and avoided the fire easily. It then expanded and grew itself out, Leaching itself quickly towards them. They leapt out of the way of the growing hair.  
  
"Venus BLAST!" Sailor Venus shot a blast of energy at the hairy creature but it seemed to avoid it the same way it had with Mars's fire. "We're not getting any hits!"  
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Jupiter yelled out to her friend. "Have you fond any weaknesses in it yet?" She shot a wave of electricity at the mop of hair with the same effect.  
  
"I'm still searching!" Mercury went over the information on her scanner and went over the information. "Perhaps if we surround it and then attack. . ." She worked with the information and pulled her mini computer out, looking for any additional information.  
  
"STOP!" A voice carried out over everyone on the street. The scouts and the mop youma looked up in the sky to see the Great Sayiaman flying nearby in the street. "I am, uh, the Great, uh, Sayiaman! Yeah! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Goku tried a few experimental poses of Gohans. "Gee, I hope I did those right. Oh well. Ha ha!" He rubbed the back of his neck. He landed on the ground.  
  
Goten, or what looked like SayiaMelvin, ran up next to him and started to do summersaults and run around the taller version while yelling, "I'm the Great Sayiaman! I'm the great Sayiaman!" Like a child might.  
  
The mop youma momentarily forgotten, Jupiter and Venus walked over to Serena and Mars. "Hey, I thought you said that Gohan was the Great Sayiaman?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Guess not." Sailor Moon shrugged her shoulders. They knew that Gohan was the Golden haired fighter, but he must not be the Great Sayiaman like she thought when he healed Mars.  
  
For one fleeting moment, Mars thought that maybe Gohan was the Great Sayiaman. And that he had survived the attack from a few days ago. But it was no so.  
  
"So we meet again, Sayiaman." Another voice spoke over the cries of battle and everyone looked to the roof top to see Mr. Savior looking down at them with a smirk. "I hope you are prepared to die. I intend to make this our last meeting." He hoped down from the roof and took a fighting stance in front of him.  
  
"Oh! Can I fight him? Can I?" Goten tugged on his dads pant leg and pleaded with him.  
  
"Sure Go- er, Sayiaman." Goku smiled down at Goten and watched him run off toward the new guy. His own attention was paid to the girls and the mop of hair. He had never seen their type of fighting before. Unlike normal Ki. He couldn't wait to fight them!  
  
Goten took a fighting stance in front f the new guy dressed in a black and purple spandex outfit. But the guy only seemed to laugh at him. "You? You are no threat to me! Must I prove that again?" He smirked at SayiaMelvin.  
  
Goten got a little angry at the guy for suggesting that he was weak. He may not be as strong as his dad, but he could still fight. "Hey! You big meanie!" He ran toward him and punched him in the chest. Sending him flying backwards into the ground.  
  
Mr. Savior looked up from the ground at the chibi version of the Sayiaman. This couldn't be the same weakling I pummeled earlier. Could it? He was nowhere near this strong before. Or was he just playing with me?  
  
Struggling back to his feet, he growled at SayiaMelvin and ran at him as fast as he could. Laying a barrage of attacks on the small superhero. But SayiaMelvin seemed to black them all. And he all of SayiaMelvins attacks. Their strengths were at a draw.  
  
"Since when did Melvin learn how to fight like that?" Ami asked with a shocked expression. As did the rest of the scouts. Sayiaman was watching SayiaMelvin fight with a look of pride on his face. None of them saw the hairy youma sneak about them.  
  
"Huh?" The Great Sayiaman wondered as he felt something snake around his leg. Suddenly, huge long and thick strands of hair began to coil around him. Restricting his movements. He punched at it, but the hair only absorbed the shock and coiled around his arms.  
  
"Sayiaman!" Sailor Moon yelled when she saw him become more coiled and more covered in the thick hair. She took off her Tiara and prepared to throw it at the mop youma.  
  
"Don't!" Venus grabbed her arm to prevent her from throwing the tiara. "You could hit Sayiaman!" Sailor Moon nodded and dropped her attack.  
  
"AAGH. . . AH. . ." The Great Sayiaman struggled in the coils of the hair. But oddly enough, a strange smile appeared on his face. "AH. . . Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cut it out! Ahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles! Ahahahah. . . Uh. . . AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" He let loose a burst of energy that threw the scouts a few yards backward in the air.  
  
Hr ripped through the hair that had entangled his body and sent it flying backward as well. He smiled. This thing was definitely evil. He felt as it had tried to absorb his energy. If it wanted energy, he prepared a ki blast in his hand.  
  
"Now! Do it now Sailor Moon!" Mercury yelled to her friend.  
  
Goku took the ki blast back and waited to see what the girls would do. Curiosity getting the better of him. He couldn't feel any evil in them. Maybe they could tell him something about what happened with Gohan.  
  
"Moon, Tiara, Magic!" Sailor Moon threw the energy disk at the hairy youma. The disk cut through it and after a few minutes, the youma disintegrated into dust by the attack.  
  
"Hey! Thanks a lot!" Goku waved and grinned at the girls. He thought they were kind of weird, but he was always interested in learning about new fighting styles and techniques. He wondered if he could do any of those attacks. After all, he did learn the Ka-me-ha-me-ha after only watching it a few times.  
  
The wave of energy took everyone by surprise and they turned around to see SayiaMelvin powering up. In seconds, a swirling yellow glow took over Goten. . .er. . .SayiaMelvin. Becoming Super Sajin. Although you couldn't see it behind the helmet.  
  
He flew towards the darkly dressed man again, this time his attacks making more hits. Bourkan flew through the wall of a building. And lay battered and bruised on the ground. How? How could that chibi Sayiaman become that strong all of the sudden? More strong than the other Sayiaman was when he fought him? Were they only playing with him?  
  
The chibi Sayiaman began to do something of a happy dance around in a circle. "Hahaha! That was fun! Lets do that again!" He powered down from Super Sajin.  
  
"Come on, uh, Sayiaman! We have to keep looking!" The Great Sayiaman flew off into the sky. Followed by SayiaMelvin as they flew off into the sky. "We have to keep looking for Gohan." He reminded his son.  
  
"Okay." Goten replied as they flew through the city. Surprisingly enough for even him, a thought came to his mind. "Hey dad? What about Gohan's new girl friend? Maybe she knows something?"  
  
"That's a good idea, Goten! We'll check that out tomorrow morning." Goku smiled at his own sons growing intellect. And Vegetta said that they were all senseless! He showed him!  
  
The girls watched as Sayiaman and SayiaMelvin flew off into the sky. Mr. Savior had already retreated from them. They were not sure what, but something was off about those two.  
  
"Was it me, or was Sayiaman acting kinda weird? And since when did Melvin learn how to fight like that?" The girls scratched their heads in wonder. Something was definitely off about all of this.

Piccolo flew over the city again. He had already destroyed a dozen of those stupid monsters in the city. And a few police cars as well. The whole incident reminded him of the time Goku had convinced him to get a drivers license with him. They had every police car in the city tailing them.  
  
Why these humans and monsters continue to attack him is a mystery. They act as if they had never seen a green alien before. Wait a second. . . They probably haven't. Well then, that's there own damn fault for not getting out more often.  
  
A high energy caught his attention again. He knew that Goku and Goten were in the city searching as well. But this energy was weaker. But still strong. He flew down toward it, in search of its source.  
  
It was that darkly dressed guy from a few night ago that had accused him of being a monster. He hated stereo types. He was an alien, dam it. And used to be the guardian of the earth. Humans these days have no respect.  
  
Bourkan sighed. The super hero gig was just too hard. First Sayiaman defeats him, then a simple green youma called Piccolo defeats him, and now that stupid SayiaMelvin. He had lots of information on them. But Mogroth didn't want him to return until he knew everything about him. Including his identity.  
  
When he looked up from the roof he had been walking on, he saw that youma Piccolo was standing there. Blocking his way. "Get out of my way." He said half heartedly.  
  
"You, you will tell me what I want to know." Piccolo glared at him and readied a ki blast in his palm. Making the guy take an unsure step backwards. He smirked as the man gulped nervously under his gaze.


	14. Recooperating Sides

DISCLAIMER: Once again to all the wonderful readers who read this reading material, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. Not will I ever. I have still yet to wake up to find myself a millionaire. Not that the owners of this would ever sell to me. But I still have hope.

Fat chance of that.

Also, People don't seem to happy that Gohan hasn't been brought back into the fic yet. I have two words for you. "Tough sh-. . ." Er. . .I mean. . . "Be patient." Yeah. . .that's I what I meant. . . Don't worry, he will be brought back. Eventually.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Bourkan groaned as he rolled over in pain in his bed. After he had practically dragged himself back to the apartment after his encounter with that demon Piccolo. He could only imagine how he looked in comparison to how he felt.

The fight had lasted about three minutes. Before he got his ass beat. For whatever reason, the demon questioned him about the Great Sayiaman. He told him all he knew. Only that he had just fought him and he was in the city.

But then the demon had said some nonsense that he didn't feel Sayiaman's energy anywhere in the city. He then accused him of lying to him and proceeded to beat him up some more for good measure. Or maybe just to make sure. The demon appeared to be enjoying it a little too much in his opinion.

Which brings us back to his apartment where his body is now mangled with various broken bones, fractures, and bruises. Not to mention a headache the size of. . .something. . .really big.

So much for the Super Hero idea.

Stupid Humanity.

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid.

'DING DONG!'

"Stupid Doorbell." He growled as the sound of it sent his current headache into full swing. If he lived through this he might have to kill that doorbell. And anything else that dare wreck havoc to his senses. Including Piccolo.

'DING DONG!' The doorbell rang again. He gritted his teeth at the sound. He might have yelled at them to go away by now. But yelling hurt to much right now.

"Hello?" He heard a voice in the other room. Female by the sound. But at this point the could not guarantee that his ear drums weren't too damaged to work right now either. He cracked one of his swollen eyes open to see a girl with long blue hair in a pony tail stick her head in the door. Damn. He was supposed to be at work this morning.

Trista eyed the groaning lump lying on the bed. "I had the day off. They called me when they couldn't get a hold of you so I came to check up on yo-. . . OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" She exclaimed as she came closer to him. Looking at his mangled excuse of a body.

Screw the doorbell. He would kill her. If he ever got himself up from this bed. "Too loud. Not so loud." He growled at her. Which came out as a horse whisper.

Trista looked disbelievingly down at the crumpled mess that was once her co-worker and friend Bourkan. Currently looking like a train had ran him over, backed up over him, and ran over him again. "What happened?" She asked again in a lower tone of voice.

"I got into a fight." He admitted. His voice sounding cracked. "And lost." He briefly wondered what kind of battle scars he had gotten out of this fight. He figured he should feel proud he had even survived it.

"What were you fighting? Godzilla's incarnate?" She muttered, looking over his body. When Mooby's hadn't been able to get a hold of him, they'd asked her to come to his apartment to see if he was there. She expected to him to sick or something. But not this.

Meanwhile Bourkan pondered the possibility that it was Godzilla'a incarnate. Having watched one of the films on the Television the other day. They were both green. And able to inflict great damage.

"Don't worry!" She chirped, bringing his dazed mind out of whatever land it had been in previously.

"I'll heal you up and bring you up to snuff in no time!" She did an abrupt turn about and headed out of the room. "I'll just fix you some soup!" She said before practically skipping out the door at the prospect of playing nurse. It would also be a good excuse to get closer to Bourkan.

He laid in the bed. That was strangely kind of her. No one had ever fixed food for him before in sickness or in injury. Well, one person had. But he preferred not to bring up those old memories. Still, he didn't think he could hold down anything right now.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

3 hours later. . . .

"Here you go!"

Bourkan's face paled as she thrust another bowl of soup under his nose. He didn't think it was possible to ruin soup from a can. Maybe this is why she worked the registers instead of flipping burgers.

He had already made several unscheduled trips to the bathroom. Thankfully, directly adjacent from the bedroom. Not only to empty his stomach, but everything else as well. Unfortunately, his paled expression was only evidence to her that he was still sick. Despite being covered in bruises.

It was nice that she cared, but MOGROTH cooked better food than this! That was saying a lot. And yes, King Mogroth likes to cook. No one ever dared to question it. That wouldn't be so much to say except the girl works at a restaurant!

Taking the bowl of soup, he nodded in fake gratitude and waited until she left the room before making another run to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet. Gohan had mentioned there being human medicine in the cabinet. There had to have been 20 different medicines to choose from. Opening the bottles, he took one of each.

Looking at a small brown bag in the cabinet, he opened it up and took out a small bean. He shrugged and took that too. Waiting a few minutes, he looked in the mirror to see his injuries all start to rapidly heal themselves. Until he felt as good as new.

Looking at all the medicine in the cabinet again, he had to give credit to humans. They knew good medicine. He might have to try that again later should he be beaten again like that. Which, with that demon running about, was a good possibility.

Other than that, he grinned, looking at the open bathroom window. . .

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The Scouts all hung out at the arcade. Raye, Amy, and Lita all sat at one of the booths drinking cold drinks and just plain thinking. Mina and Serena were both busy playing video games.

The Great Sayiaman. Mr. Savior. The Demon King Piccolo. The Negaverse. The death of Gohan. Everyone was at somewhat of a loss as to just what they should do now. Mostly Raye. It would take her a while to get used to Gohan being gone. It wasn't fair. He wasn't involved in any of this mess. Why did she have to lose him?

"100 Hamburgers please!" A familiar voice spoke up. Bringing her out of her thoughts. Curiously she looked up to the counter to see Goku, Gohan's father ordering some food with his younger son Goten. She had almost forgotten how much he could eat. Before remembering her breakfast with the Son family.

"100, sir?" The man behind the counter asked skeptically. But his customer merely nodded his head vigorously. As did his miniature, at his feet. "Yep! We just want something light before we head out again." He told the man at the counter.

The clerk shrugged and took down the order. Telling him that his food would be ready in a few minutes. As though he could feel someone's eyes on him, Goku turned around and spotted her. "Hey Raye!" He chirped and walked over to her table.

"Hello Mr. Son." She replied. Unsure just what he was still doing here or just what she would tell him. She thought his family had already left.

Amy and Lita looked in curiosity as an older man they had never met before talked to Raye as if they were old friends. Until she had addressed him back, they saw that this must be Gohan's father or something.

"Hey, have you by any chance see Gohan about? He seems to have gone missing. I cant find him anywhere." He frowned slightly as he spoke. Getting somewhat serious.

Raye, and the other two girls faces quickly went into shock and their faces paled. 'Ah, so they do know something.' Finally he was getting somewhere. While he was looking at her, he took the time to study Raye a bit. Having not done so earlier as he was too busy eating when he last met her.

There was something strange about her ki. It didn't feel normal. That and it was high. She was strong for a normal human. 200. Maybe 300 if she powered up fully. But then, her ki didn't feel completely human either.

Raye opened her mouth, looking almost stricken about something when one of her friends beat her too it. "We haven't seen him!" The browned haired girl spoke quickly. Goku frowned. He knew they weren't telling him the truth. But he couldn't force it out of them.

"Well, thanks anyway." He stood up and made his way to the counter where his 100 hamburgers were waiting for him and Goten. They walked out of the store with shopping bags of food.

Raye glared at her friends for telling such lies to his family. Both of them shied away slightly at it but Ami tired to point out the facts. "What would be have told him, Raye? What would we have said?"

She nodded her head. "You right." She agreed. But still thinking how she could have forgotten about his parents? How stricken with worry they must be right now. And she couldn't even say anything to them.

"Hey guys." Serena spoke up as she walked back to the table after playing video games with her friends. "Wasn't that Gohan's father I just saw?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yeah?" Ami asked. Not sure just what Serena was getting at. But the sound of her voice was something of that of curiosity and question. Something else was on her mind.

"Well, Gohan was really super powerful and all. The golden haired fighter remember? Couldn't we have asked Mr. Son about what all that was? Anser some questions?" Serena asked a very logical and what should have been obvious question and statement.

". . . . ." Was the reply of the rest of them. Shocked. Half in the fact that Serena had just said something rather intelligent. And the other half in the fact that she had been absolutely right.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Goku and Goten both donned their Sayiaman outfits and flew off into the city after enjoying a nice snack. Still no sign of Gohan. Goku thought that girl Raye might know what happened to him. But if nothing else he would talk to her again later.

Spotting someone else flying a head of him, he slowed down to see Piccolo looking at him at first with surprise, then shock, and followed by with something of disgust. "Goku, what in the Supreme Kai's name are you doing in those outfits?"

Goku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "It was Goten's idea. So we can keep our identity a secret while we're in the city! Isn't he smart? And Vegetta called us dimwits!"

Piccolo watched as Goten flew about in circles over their head while saying "I'm a birdy! I'm a birdy!" and flapping his arms. He sweat dropped. "He's something alright." He muttered more to himself.

Goku failed to catch the sarcasm in that and beamed at his son. "You hear that, Goten?! Piccolo said your Something!" He said proudly.

Goten looked immensely proud at this as well and began to do summersaults in the air. Now saying, "I'm something! I'm something!" Loudly. Goku looked at his son with pride.

Piccolo's head dropped and he began to rub the temples on his head. A large sweat drop on his forming. "Why me?" He asked himself in a muttered tone.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Lexiena had worked with Brain Washed subjects before. And while confusing them was fun, Mogroth was also right. Those with pure hearts had trouble adjusting with the fake implanted memories.

Mind Manipulation, however, was something that the Negaverse scientists had begun to experiment with only recently. Keeping coherent thoughts outside of normal brain activity. The conscious mind in an unconscious state. While running the body off of pure unhindered emotion.

Put him in an angered state of mind, and keep him there. An angry Sayian with no reasons to hold back. Pure chaos. The only other need would be a way to release it. To fight. Sayian's were known for their love for battle. It only needed to be tested.

She looked at the Sayian in front of her. His face was impassive. Showing no emotion at all. His eyes were blank voids. Dressed high officer ranking Negaverse armor. He was truly an awesome sight.

She moved her hand over his set face. Tracing his jaw line. Enjoying the physical contact for what it was worth. Oh, if things went according to planned, they would become very close to one another.

"I name you. . . Demigo!" She let out an evil laugh in the heat of the moment. "Mwahahahahaha!"

One of the scientist walking near by gave her a funny look as he passed. "You really need to work on that evil laugh of yours." He stated before going on about his business.

Lexiena stopped laughing. She blinked in confusion. Hey! What was wrong with her evil laugh?! She thought she pulled it off rather well. But then, she remembered Bourkan's as well.


End file.
